


Remember Me - German

by celedan



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Deutsch | German, M/M, Minor Character Death, Temporary Amnesia, train crash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 18:38:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15030824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celedan/pseuds/celedan
Summary: Spike fährt für Angel Investigations nach New York. Der Zug, in dem er sitzt verunglückt jedoch. Während das Team denkt, Spike sei tot, wird der bewusstlose Vampir von der Familie Baker gefunden. Nachdem der erste Schock, dass ihr neuer Gast ein Vampir ist überwunden ist, nehmen sie ihn bei sich auf. Spike - oder David, wie er sich mittlerweile nennt - ist glücklich, so viel Zuneigung von diesen Fremden zu erfahren, aber dennoch wünscht er sich nichts mehr als sein Gedächtnis wiederzuerlangen.





	Remember Me - German

Die Pfeife des Schaffners tönte schrill und laut durch den Bahnhof. Pendler verabschiedeten sich für die Woche von ihren Familien, Freunde und Liebespaare voneinander und manche stiegen in den Zug ein, ohne dass jemand da war, der sie verabschiedet hätte.

Ebenfalls an dem in wenigen Minuten abfahrenden Zug stand das Team von  _ Angel Investigations _ . 

Angel, Wesley, Cordelia, Fred, Gunn und Lorne waren gekommen, um Spike zu verabschieden, der für das Unternehmen für einige Tage nach New York musste.

„Grüß Buffy und die anderen, wenn du sie in New York besuchst“, bat Angel seinen Geliebten leise. 

Spike nickte. „Klar doch.“ Er sah auf und in Angels dunkle braune Augen. „Ich werd dich vermissen“, flüsterte er, sodass es bloß keiner von den anderen hören konnte.

Angels sensibles Vampirgehör fing die Worte des jüngeren Vampirs mühelos auf. Er lächelte traurig und streichelte zärtlich Spikes Wange. „Es ist ja nur eine Woche.“

Er beugte sich zu ihm hinab und küsste ihn liebevoll zum Abschied.

„Ich liebe dich“, flüsterte Spike, als die beiden Vampire sich wieder voneinander lösten.

„Ich dich auch“, erwiderte Angel. „Mach’s gut.“ 

Sie alle beobachteten, wie der blonde Vampir im Zug verschwand.

Angel sah dem Zug noch lange hinterher, selbst, als er schon nicht mehr zu sehen und in der Dunkelheit der Nacht verschwunden war.

 

Entspannt lehnte Spike sich in seinem Abteil zurück. Vielleicht wäre es das Beste, wenn er ein wenig schlafen würde.

Er sah nach draußen. Der Zug würde im Morgengrauen in New York ankommen. Sehr knapp, wie er fand. Aber zu fliegen war auch zu riskant. Außerdem war er noch nie geflogen und legte keinen großen Wert auf neue Erfahrungen.

„Sind Sie geschäftlich unterwegs?“, hörte er plötzlich eine weibliche Stimme.

Er sah zu der Frau hinüber, die ihm gegenüber saß und der er bis jetzt noch nicht viel Beachtung geschenkt hatte.

Sie war hübsch. Lange braune Haare. Braune Augen. Sie sah freundlich aus und ein wenig allein.

Er nickte, eigentlich hatte er nicht so recht Lust, sich mit irgendwem zu unterhalten, aber vielleicht würde ihn das wenigstens von dem albernen Trennungsschmerz ablenken. „So ungefähr. Und Sie?“

Sie seufzte und reichte ihm ein Foto, so als hätte sie bloß darauf gewartet, dass er Interesse bekundete. „Ich besuche meine Familie in Philadelphia. Meine Schwester hat ein Kind bekommen und ich möchte die Taufe nicht verpassen. Ich freue mich schon, wenn ich das Baby endlich sehen kann!“ Sie lächelte stolz und enthusiastisch.

Spike reichte ihr das Foto ihrer Familie zurück, nachdem er es kurz betrachtet hatte. „Wenn das Geschäftliche erledigt ist, werd ich einige Freunde in New York besuchen“, antwortete er mehr aus Reflex als aus dem wirklichen Bedürfnis, sich dieser Frau mitzuteilen.

„Was machen Sie denn beruflich?“, fragte sie interessiert.

Der Vampir überlegte einen Augenblick. „Ich arbeite in einem, naja, nennen wir es Detektivbüro.“

Erstaunt sah sie ihn an. „Das ist bestimmt aufregend!“

Spike lachte sarkastisch. „Mehr als mir manchmal lieb ist. Ich bin übrigens Spike.“

Sie ergriff lächelnd seine Hand. „Susan Wells. Freut mich.“

Auf einmal hörte Spike ein leises Rascheln, als er sich bewegte. Neugierig kramte er in seiner Jackentasche herum. Er fand einen Zettel, von dem er sich nicht erinnern konnte, dass er ihn eingesteckt hatte.

Er faltete ihn auseinander und erkannte sofort Angels elegante Handschrift.

_Mein geliebter Engel,_

_ich hoffe, wir sehen uns bald wieder. Ich vermisse dich jetzt schon._

_In Liebe,_

_A_

Spike lächelte zärtlich. Und steckte den Zettel vorsichtig wieder ein.

„Von Ihrer Freundin?“, fragte Susan vorsichtig.

„Von meinem Freund“, erwiderte er.

Susan grinste wehmütig. „Die Bestaussehendsten sind immer schwul… bitte nehmen Sie mir das nicht übel!“, bat sie schnell und biss sich verlegen auf die Lippe.

Doch Spike schüttelte beruhigend den Kopf. „Ist schon gut.“

Er sah sie forschend an. „Gibt es jemanden, der Sie zuhause vermisst?“

Susan seufzte. „Leider nicht. Aber, ich habe Hoffnung. Irgendwann finde ich den Richtigen. Sie haben den Richtigen ja schon gefunden, wie ich annehme.“

„Ja, allerdings. Das habe ich.“

 

Fast die halbe Nacht hindurch redeten die beiden.

Es musste kurz vor Cleveland sein, da vernahm Spike plötzlich ein leises Knirschen, das immer lauter und lauter wurde, bis auch Susan es hörte.

„Was ist das?“, fragte sie beunruhigt.

Der Vampir schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht. Es scheint irgendwas mit dem Zug nicht in Ordnung zu sein…“

Ein ohrenbetäubendes Dröhnen schnitt Spike das Wort ab. Der Zug erbebte und das schreckliche Quietschen von gegeneinander reibenden Metall erfüllte die Luft. Die Fenster zersplitterten wie dünnes Eis, sodass die scharfen, glitzernden Scherben auf die Passagiere hernieder regneten.

Instinktiv eilte Spike zu Susan und schützte sie mit seinem Körper. Er versuchte es zumindest. Denn der Zug stoppte abrupt und die beiden wurden hin und her geschleudert. Susan prallte mit ihrem Kopf hart gegen die geborstene Tür. Als Spike aufsah, wusste er sofort, dass sie tot war. Er konnte keinen Herzschlag mehr hören.

Doch ehe er ihren Tod betrauern oder sich überhaupt Gedanken darum machen konnte, ertönte erneut ein ohrenbetäubendes Quietschen und er musste sich die Ohren zuhalten, da dieses schrecklich Geräusch noch schmerzvoller für seine empfindlichen Vampirohren war.

Die nachfolgenden Wagons prallten auf die stehen gebliebenen Wagons und ließen sie zur Seite ausscheren, ließen sie steil in die Luft ragen und zerbrechen, oder sich zusammenkrümmen.

Der Boden unter Spikes Füßen erzitterte heftig und der gesamte Wagon wurde in die Luft katapultiert.

Der hilflose Vampir wurde durch das Fenster geschleudert und prallte einige Meter von den Schienen entfernt hart auf und rollte den Hang hinunter, der in den Wald führte.

Endlich blieb er liegen. Er wusste nicht wann, doch endlich war Frieden und Stille. Sein Kopf schmerzte fürchterlich und er wünschte sich nur noch zu sterben, damit die Schmerzen seines gebrochenen Körpers endlich aufhörten.

Etwas sandte einen Schauer durch jede Faser seines Seins. Er sah zum Himmel auf. Es wurde langsam hell und er spürte, dass die Sonne langsam aufging. Mühsam versuchte er sich aufzurappeln, doch er hatte keine Kraft mehr. Stattdessen kroch er tiefer in den Wald hinein, bis er plötzlich fiel und am Ende spürte er, wie Wasser über ihm zusammenschlug. Er kämpfte sich an die Oberfläche und ließ sich treiben. Er kämpfte nicht gegen die Strömung des reißenden kleinen Flusses an.

Dann wurde alles schwarz.

 

Cordelia zappte ein wenig gelangweilt durch das frühmorgendliche Fernsehprogramm. Es lief natürlich mal wieder nichts. Sie hätte nach dieser anstrengenden Patrouille besser nach Hause gehen sollen, anstatt hier zu warten, bis ihre Arbeit wieder anfing.

Sie gähnte. Sie wünschte sich nichts mehr, als ein weiches Bett.

„Verdammt, wieso auch nicht?“ murmelte sie – sie befand sich hier immerhin in einem Hotel mit dutzender leer stehender Zimmer – und wollte den Fernseher gerade ausschalten, als etwas in den Nachrichten ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregte.

„Der Zug, der gestern Abend um zehn Uhr aus LA in Richtung New York abgefahren ist, entgleiste um zwei Uhr nachts nahe Cleveland“, sagte die Nachrichtensprecherin in ernstem, monotonen Ton. „Die Bilder sind furchtbar. Die Rettungskräfte sind noch immer in vollem Einsatz, doch je mehr Zeit vergeht, desto weniger Hoffnung haben sie, Überlebende in dieser zusammengepressten Masse aus Stahl zu finden. Bis jetzt haben sie nur fünf Überlebende von wahrscheinlich über hundert Fahrgästen geborgen…“

Cordelia starrte auf den Bildschirm. Sie fühlte sich plötzlich, als wenn sie sich übergeben müsste.

Von einem winzigen Funken Hoffnung getrieben griff sie hastig nach dem Fahrplan der Bahn, doch als sie schwarz auf weiß sah, dass nur ein einziger Zug gestern Abend nach New York abgefahren war, erlosch dieser Funke. Das Papier entglitt ihren Fingern und sie saß wie erstarrt da.

Plötzlich betrat Wesley leise das Büro.

„Cordelia“, sprach er sie leise an. Seine Stimme klang gebrochen und schmerzerfüllt. Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und sah ihn mit tränenverschleierten Augen an. Er hatte die Morgenzeitung in der Hand. 

Da sah er, was sie auf dem Fernsehbildschirm gerade gesehen hatte.

„Spike“, wisperte sie unter Tränen.

Wesley nickte. Wie sollten sie nur Angel erklären, dass sein Geliebter wahrscheinlich tot war?

Cordelia verschloss die Augen vor der Wirklichkeit, als sie Angel mit Gunn und Fred fröhlich plaudernd in der Lobby hörten. Ihre Stimmen näherten sich. Dann traten sie ein.

Die drei erstarrten sofort, als sie Cordelias tränenüberströmtes Gesicht sahen. „Cordy, was ist passiert?“, fragten Angel und Gunn gleichzeitig.

Wesley ging die wenigen Schritte bis zu ihnen und drückte Angel die Zeitung in die Hand. Er sah den Vampir mitfühlend an und er sah, wie sich plötzlich Angst in Angels dunklen Augen ausbreitete.

„Es tut mir leid, Angel“, flüsterte er.

Widerwillig warf Angel einen Blick auf das Titelblatt der Zeitung und erstarrte. Von der einen Sekunde auf die andere hatte er das Gefühl, seine ganze Welt würde zusammenbrechen.

Er ließ mit leerem Blick die Zeitung sinken, die Gunn ihm vorsichtig abnahm.

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen und ohne seine Freunde anzusehen, verließ er den Raum.

„Was ist denn?“, fragte Fred ängstlich unter Tränen und es flossen noch mehr ihre Wangen hinab, als sie las, was passiert war.

„Oh Gott!“, schluchzte sie und klammerte sich an Gunn. Dieser hielt sie so fest er konnte, als sie alle den animalischen, von Verzweiflung durchsetzten Schrei hörten, der durch das Hotel hallte. 

Alle sahen erschrocken zur Tür. Cordelia sprang auf, doch Wesley hielt sie zurück. „Nicht. Er… er muss jetzt allein sein.“

Cordelia sah ihn ungläubig an.

Wesley senkte bestürzt den Kopf. „Es könnte gefährlich sein.“

„Das ist mir egal. Es ist helllichter Tag draußen. Wer weiß, was er für Dummheiten anstellt!“, protestierte die Brünette und sah Wesley fest in die Augen. Sie gewann den Willenskampf nach nur wenigen Momenten und er senkte nickend den Blick. „Also schön. Wahrscheinlich hast du recht.“

Sie eilte aus dem Zimmer, um Angel zu suchen.

Er sah ihr hinterher. Er wollte gerne Tränen über Spikes Tod vergießen, wollte den Vampir betrauern und sich seinem eigenen Schmerz hingeben, doch einer musste stark bleiben, wenn Angel nicht mehr die Kraft dazu hatte.

 

Abteneuerlustig streunte Ami mit ihrem großen Bruder durch das Dickicht in der Nähe des Flusses. Der war nicht weit von ihrem Haus entfernt, das am Rande von Waketown lag, einem Kleinstädtchen nahe Cleveland.

Sie fand es toll hier draußen. Früher hatten sie in der Stadt gewohnt, doch das hatte sie nie gemocht. Der einzige Nachteil war, dass ihre Schwester Sarah in Cleveland geblieben war, um Medizin zu studieren. Sie vermisste sie, aber Sarah hatte ihr Studium jetzt beendet und es sah so aus, als ob sie eine Stellung als Ärztin im örtlichen Krankenhaus finden würde. Deswegen war sie jetzt übers Wochenende bei ihrer Familie.

Es war noch dunkel, mit den ersten rosa Streifen der Sonne am Horizont. Eigentlich durften die beiden noch nicht so früh raus, doch Ami hatte ihren Bruder dazu überredet. Manchmal bekam sie einfach Lust etwas Verrücktes zu tun, etwa wie eine Nachtwanderung. Okay, es war keine richtige Nachtwanderung mehr, aber es war noch relativ dunkel und sie hatten Taschenlampen.

„Ami. Nicht so nahe an den Fluss“, warnte Jake.

„Ach was, mir passiert schon nichts. Ich… Warte, da ist was.“ Sie leuchtete mit ihrer Taschenlampe am Ufer entlang und entdeckte einen blonden Haarschopf im Wasser. „Jake, da ist jemand im Wasser!“, rief sie verängstigt. 

Jake eilte sofort zu ihr, um zu sehen, ob seine Schwester richtig gesehen hatte in dem schummrigen Licht. Es war wahrscheinlicher, dass sie irgendwelches Treibgut erspäht hatte, dass sich am Ufer verfangen hatte als eine Person. Aber nein. Ami hatte tatsächlich recht. Da war ein Mann ans Ufer gespült worden. Dem Jugendlichen brach der Schweiß am ganzen Körper aus. Hoffentlich war es keine Leiche.

„Geh, weck Mum und Dad und hol Sarah. Sie wird wissen, was zu tun ist!“, ordnete er bemerkenswert ruhig an (einen Nervenzusammenbruch konnte er haben, sobald seine kleine Schwester außer Sichtweite war), während er seine Jacke auszog. Ami nickte und machte ohne Widerworte kehrt, um davon zu sprinten.

Allen Mut zusammennehmend rutschte Jake den kleinen Hang zum Ufer hinunter und versuchte, den Fremden aus dem Wasser zu ziehen.

Vollgepumpt mit Adrenalin wie er war, schaffte er es tatsächlich, und das auch noch, ohne hineinzufallen. Da hörte er auch schon die Stimmen seiner Familie.

„Jake!“, schallte die Stimme seines Vaters zu ihm.

„Ich bin hier“, rief er, während er versuchte, mit dem bewusstlosen Mann heil den Hang hinaufzukommen. Vergebens. Doch da kam sein Vater auch schon zum Ufer hinunter geschlittert und gemeinsam zogen sie den Mann die Böschung hoch. 

„Macht Platz“, ordnete Sarah an und kniete neben dem bewusstlosen Mann nieder.

„Wir müssen ihn ins Krankenhaus bringen“, sagte Jake außer Atem.

„Die Telefone sind tot. In der ganzen Stadt scheint der Strom ausgefallen zu sein, wegen einem Zugunglück einige Kilometer von hier. Hab ich eben im Radio gehört“, antwortete sein Vater. „Wahrscheinlich ist er eins der Opfer.“

„Wir müssen ihn sofort zu uns bringen. Er ist unterkühlt“, keuchte Sarah, während sie Mund-zu-Mund-Beatmung versuchte. Der Fremde hustete plötzlich und spuckte Wasser.

„Wenigstens atmet er wieder. Ernsthafte Verletzungen scheint er nicht zu haben, aber er ist eiskalt. Bis zum Krankenhaus ist es zu weit“, fuhr Sarah fort und machte ihrem Vater und Jake Platz, die den Fremden vorsichtig hochhoben und langsam zum Haus brachten. 

„Ach Kinder, was hattet ihr eigentlich hier draußen zu suchen?“, fragte ihre Mutter auf einmal mit zuckersüßer Stimme, während sie der kleinen Truppe hinterher trottete. Ami sah unschuldig zu ihr auf, während Jake seine Mutter völlig ignorierte und sich stattdessen auf seine wichtige Aufgabe, den Bewusstlosen zu tragen konzentrierte

„Wenn wir nicht hier gewesen wären, wäre der Mann gestorben!“, rechtfertigte Ami sich und ihren Bruder mutig.

Ihre Mutter sah sie skeptisch an, nickte dann jedoch. „Das ist wahr. Ihr könnt euch trotzdem später auf eine Standpauke einstellen.“

 

Im Haus legten Mike und sein Sohn den Fremden auf die Couch und wickelten ihn in Decken.

„Ich werde Tee aufsetzen. Irgendwann wird er ja wieder zu sich kommen. Zum Glück haben wir ja einen Gasherd und brauchen keinen Strom“, beschloss Amanda und verschwand in der Küche. 

„Und ihr geht wieder ins Bett“, sagte Mike streng zu seinen Kindern, die schmollend, jedoch ohne Widerstand nach oben verschwanden. 

„Aber wir wollen wissen, wenn es ihm wieder besser geht!“, verlangte Ami, als sie sich nochmal am Eingang zum Wohnzimmer umdrehte. Ihr Vater nickte. 

„Das wird sicher noch eine Weile dauern und ihr braucht Schlaf. Alle beide!“, setzte er verschärft nach, als er den empörten Blick seines Sohnes auffing.

Er zündete den Kamin an und beugte sich dann zu seiner Tochter hinunter, die noch immer mit dem fremden Gast beschäftigt war.

„Kommst du klar?“, fragte er.

Sie nickte. „Ich werde hier bleiben und auf ihn aufpassen. Geht ihr nur wieder ins Bett.“

Er klopfte ihr auf die Schulter. „Gute Nacht.“

Damit verschwand er und Sarah hörte kurz darauf, wie ihre Mutter mit einem leisen „Gute Nacht“ auch nach oben ging.

Seufzend besah sie sich den Fremden näher. Sie musste zugeben, dass er, auch wenn er leichenblass war, zum Anbeißen war. Er hatte volle Lippen und markante, hohe Wangenknochen, für die jede Frau töten würde. Sie fragte sich, welche Farbe seine Augen wohl haben mochten. Das Einzige, was sie beunruhigte, um es gelinde auszudrücken war, dass er zwar atmete, doch sie keinen Puls oder Herzschlag feststellen konnte.Vorerst wollte sie lieber nicht weiter darüber nachdenken, sonst verfiel sie noch in hysterische Panik. Stattdessen besann sie sich auf ihr Studium und fand zu der inneren Ruhe, die sie Krisensituationen als hervorragende Ärztin, die einen klaren Kopf behielt auszeichnete.

Vorsichtig strich sie über seine kühle Stirn. „Wer bist du, mein Freund?“, fragte sie leise.

Sie lehnte sich in einem Stuhl zurück und schloss für nur einen kurzen Moment die Augen.

 

Als sie wieder aufwachte, hatte sie das dumpfe Gefühl, dass es nicht nur eine kurze Minute gewesen war, die sie eingenickt war. Sie warf einen Blick zum Fenster hinaus. Die Sonne schien bereits und bahnte sich langsam aber sicher ihren Weg ins Zimmer. Müde stand sie auf und zog die Vorhänge im Wohnzimmer zu. Sie dachte sich, dass es bestimmt angenehmer war aufzuwachen und nicht gleich von blendendem Licht begrüßt zu werden.

Als sie sich wieder setzte, bemerkte sie, wie ihr Patient sich regte. Dann schlug er die Augen auf und sie war sofort hingerissen von diesen eisblauen, ausdrucksvollen Augen.

„Wo bin ich?“, flüsterte er mit einer angenehm dunklen Stimme.

„In einem kleinen Ort in der Nähe von Cleveland, Waketown. Mein Name ist Sarah Baker und Sie sind hier im Haus meiner Eltern“, antwortete sie berhigend. „Wissen Sie noch, was passiert ist?“

Der Fremde starrte für einen Moment ins Leere. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Ich weiß es nicht…“

Sie bemerkte seinen angestrengten Blick und sie überfiel ein unruhiges Gefühl. „Wissen Sie, wie Sie heißen?“

Diesmal sah er sie an und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Ich weiß… gar nichts mehr“, sagte er leise.

_ Amnesie, _ dachte sie mit einem innerlichen Stöhnen. Auch das noch.

Sie strich sich müde über die Stirn und nahm dann seine Hand. Sie fühlte nach dem Puls, doch es war immer noch keiner da. Sie schluckte.

„Wissen Sie eigentlich, dass Sie keinen Puls haben?“, fragte sie vorsichtig.

Er sah sie geschockt an, befühlte dann jedoch sein Handgelenk mit seinen Fingern. Er erstarrte. „Was… was bedeutet das?“, fragte er panisch und er sah sie an.

Sarah schüttelte hilflos den Kopf. „Ich weiß es nicht.“ Sie kicherte ein wenig kindisch in aufkommender Hysterie, die sie jedoch tapfer niederkämpfte. „Vielleicht sind Sie ein Zombie.“

Er starrte sie stirnrunzelnd an. „Nein“, erwiderte er dann voller Überzeugung. „Zombies sind hässlich. Zumindest in den Filmen sehen die immer aus, als wenn sie schon seit Monaten verrotten.“

Sie kicherte erneut. „Das stimmt allerdings. Sie sehen definitiv nicht so aus, obwohl Sie ein bisschen blass sind. Vielleicht würde ihnen ein wenig Sonne gut tun.“

Sarah stand auf und wollte die Vorhänge aufziehen, als sie sein panisches „Nicht!“ hörte. Verwundert sah sie ihn an.

Er hatte sich aufgesetzt und seine Fingerspitzen gegen seine Schläfen gepresst. „Ich… keine Ahnung, wieso, aber, bitte lassen Sie die Vorhänge zu.“

Sarah nickte. „In Ordnung. Kann ich verstehen, wenn Sie Kopfschmerzen haben.“

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist es nicht. Ich habe nur das Gefühl, dass es… gefährlich für mich ist. Die Sonne.“

Die junge Ärztin starrte ihn an. „Dann kann es sein, dass sie die Mondscheinkrankheit haben oder eine Ausprägung davon. Das würde auch ihre blasse Haut erklären.“

Er sah sie ein wenig verständnislos an.

„Mondscheinkinder, so nennt man die Erkrankten, dürfen nicht in die Sonne. Ihre Haut ist so empfindlich, dass sie sofort gefährliche Sonnenbrände bekommen würden. Aber wenn Sie diese Krankheit haben, dann zumindest nicht allzu schlimm. Schon Dämmerlicht würde Verbrennungen bei Mondscheinkindern verursachen.“

Er nickte langsam, ihre Theorie abwägend. „Vielleicht, ich weiß es ja nicht, aber ich möchte es sicher nicht ausprobieren. Jedenfalls nicht mit einem Ganzkörpersonnenbad“, erklärte er sarkastisch.

Sarah konnte sich nicht helfen, sie musste wieder kichern. „Nein, das wollen wir lieber nicht riskieren, das stimmt.“

„Also…“ begann Sarah nach einer Weile des Schweigens. „Was haben Sie jetzt vor?“

Der Fremde sah unsicher zu ihr auf. „Ich… weiß es nicht.“

Sie rutschte unruhig auf ihrem Stuhl hin und her. „Wir haben ein Gästezimmer. Wenn meine Eltern es erlauben, können Sie erst mal hier bleiben“, bot sie ihm an und biss sich gleich darauf auf die Zunge. Wie kam sie darauf, einem völlig fremden Mann anzubieten hier im Haus zu leben?

Sie sah ihn an, direkt in seine großen blauen Augen. Okay, sie wusste wieso.

Und natürlich, weil sie den Eid des Hypokrates geschworen hatte. Den sollte man nicht vergessen. Sie hätte jedem, den sie aus dem Fluss gefischt hätte ein Quartier angeboten. Ganz bestimmt...

Er nickte. „Das ist sehr nett von Ihnen.“

„Wie gesagt, ich kann das nicht entscheiden.“

„Natürlich.“

Sie nagte an ihrer Lippe herum. Das tat sie immer, wenn sie nicht wusste, was sie sagen sollte. Eine wirklich dumme Angewohnheit, die bloß zu blutigen Lippen führte.

„Ähm“, platzte es dann aus ihr heraus. „Ich hab nachgesehen. Sie hatten keinen Pass oder Führerschein bei sich. Ich hab nur das hier gefunden.“ Sie reichte ihm einen Zettel, der ganz zerknittert und vom Wasser durchweicht war, doch man konnte noch lesen, was darauf stand. 

Er las die wenigen Zeilen auf dem Zettel. Sein Herz füllte sich auf einmal mit Wärme. Irgendwo da draußen gab es jemanden, dem er etwas bedeutete.

„Sagt Ihnen das was?“

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Leider nicht.“

„Naja. Mit der Zeit vielleicht. Kommen Sie. Sie müssen ja am verhungern sein.“

Sarah erhob sich gähnend von ihrem Stuhl und tappte in Richtung Küche.

„Es tut mir Leid, dass ich Sie die ganze Zeit auf Trapp gehalten hab“, hörte sie seine leise Stimme hinter sich.

Sie drehte sich um und sah in seine blauen Augen. „Das ist schon in Ordnung.“ Sie lächelte und er erwiderte das Lächeln. Sie spürte, wie ihre Knie weich wie Pud ding wurden. „Ich bin Ärztin. Bin das also gewöhnt“, erklärte sie einsilbig.

Sie eilte schnell in die Küche, um die Rollos dort herunter zu lassen. Müd e wuschelte sie durch ihr braunes Haar und hörte gleich darauf ein dumpfes Geräusch auf dem Boden. Sie sah nach unten.

„Oh verdammt“, murrte und bückte sich, doch ehe sie die Kette mit dem Kreuzanhänger ihrer Großmutter aufheben konnte (den Verschluss sollte sie wirklich endlich mal reparieren lassen), hatte ihr Gast es schon für sie getan. Sie lächelte. „Danke.“

„Kein Prob… Au. Verflucht!“ Er ließ das kleine Kreuz wieder fallen, als seine Hand plötzlich zu rauchen begann. Die Luft wurde von dem schwachen Geruch nach verbranntem Fleisch erfüllt.

Erschrocken fing Sarah es auf und nahm sofort seine Hand in ihre. Auf seinen Fingern, mit denen er den Anhänger aufgehoben hatte war eindeutig der Abdruck ihres Kreuzes eingebrannt. Sie hoben gleichzeitig die Köpfe und sahen sich für einige Augenblicke entgeistert an.

Dann erwachte Sarah aus ihrer Starre und wich skeptisch und verängstigt einige Schritte zurück. Sie starrte abwechselnd ihn und seine Hand an. „Was… sind Sie?“

In seinen Augen lag der gleiche geschockte Ausdruck. „Ich weiß es nicht“, wisperte er.

Sarah brachte den Küchentisch zwischen sich und den… Vampir und ohne ihn aus den Augen zu lassen murmelte sie vor sich hin: „Nein… das ist unmöglich. So was gibt es nicht. Es gibt keine Vampire!“ Sie sah ihn wieder an, sie hatte den Beweis anscheinend vor sich. Das würde alles erklären. Seine bleiche Haut, kein Puls, seine instinktive Angst vor der Sonne, Verbrennungen durch christliche Gegenstände.

„Sarah… bitte, ich… Ich weiß selbst nicht… Ich werde Ihnen nichts antun. Sie haben mein Wort. Ich wüsste ja nicht einmal, wie ich das anstellen sollte.“ Seine Stimme war flehend und verängstigt. „Bitte. Ich verstehe das auch nicht…“

Sie holte tief Luft und nickte langsam, während sie ihren zitternden Körper dazu zwang, sich zu beruhigen und den Fluchtinstinkt niederzuringen. „Also schön. Aber, ich bin mir nicht sicher, was meine Eltern dazu sagen werden, wenn sie es erfahren…“

„Was erfahren, mein Schatz?“, fragte Sarahs Mutter plötzlich, als sie mit Mike, Jake und Ami die Küche betrat.

Ihr Blick fiel auf ihren Gast. „Sie sind wach!“, stellte sie erfreut fest. „Geht es Ihnen besser?“

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Kann ich nicht grade sagen.“

„Er hat sein Gedächtnis verloren, Mutter“, mischte Sarah sich ein.

Amandas Gesicht nahm einen mitfühlenden Ausdruck an. „Das tut mir sehr leid.“

Er winkte ab. „Schon gut. Da kann man im Moment auch nichts machen.“

„Da haben Sie wohl recht… wieso sind eigentlich die Vorhänge noch alle zu?“, fragte Amanda sich dann auf einmal und eilte zum Fenster.

„Nein!“, schrien Sarah und der Vampir gleichzeitig.

Amanda drehte sich verdutzt zu den beiden um. „Was ist denn mit euch los?“

„Das möchte ich aber auch gerne wissen, Sarah“, forderte Mike.

Sarah sah ihren Gast zerknirscht an. „Naja… Wie sollen wir euch das erklären. So… so unglaublich es auch klingen mag… Er ist ein… naja, ein Vampir! So wie’s aussieht.“

„Kleines, du willst uns wohl auf den Arm nehmen“, erwiderte Amanda trocken, doch Sarah schüttelte den Kopf. 

„Nein. Das will ich ganz bestimmt nicht.“

Jake brach in ein irres Lachen aus. „Das kann doch nicht sein! So was gibt es doch nicht!“

„Ich weigere mich einfach, das zu glauben“, stimmte Mike seinem Sohn zu und beäugte den Gast misstrauisch.

Sarah seufzte und sah ihren Leidensgenossen an. „Dann müssen wir es euch wohl zeigen.“

Sie griff nach ihrem Kreuz. „Sie erlauben doch?“

Er nickte widerwillig, obwohl ihm unbehaglich zumute war. „Bitte lassen Sie wenigstens das  _ Sie _ . Okay?“

Sarah nickte und hielt das Kreuz gegen seine ausgestreckte Hand.

„Ihr wisst doch alle aus Filmen und Büchern, dass Vampire keine Kreuze und solchen Kram anfassen können. Hier, bitte.“

Alle beobachteten in entsetztem Staunen, wie die blasse Haut ihres Gastes leicht zu rauchen anfing. Nach einigen Augenblicken zog Sarah das Kreuz wieder fort, um ihn nicht zu verletzen.

„Glaubt ihr’s jetzt?“

Mike stellte sich ruhig, jedoch mit ernstem Gesicht vor seine Frau und seine Kinder. Amanda zog Ami fest an sich.

„Sie… Du wirst uns doch nicht anfallen, oder?“, fragte Jake vorsichtig.

Der Vampir schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hab im Moment an Wichtigeres zu denken, als an das und ich habe auch gar nicht das Verlangen euch zu beißen“, versicherte er.

Ami entwand sich dem Griff ihrer Mutter und ging trotz allen Protests zu dem Vampir. Sie sah zu ihm auf und blickte in seine Augen. Für einige Augenblicke starrten sie sich nur an. Dann nahm Ami seine viel größere Hand in ihre. „Ich glaube dir“, erklärte sie bestimmt und wandte sich erwartungsvoll an ihre Familie.

Er spürte, wie er vor Verlegenheit rot wurde und Amis Eltern beruhigten sich ganz langsam wieder, als sie sahen, dass ihrer Tochter wirklich keine Gefahr zu drohen schien. Denn, obwohl Ami erst neun Jahre alt war, hatte sie eine bemerkenswerte Menschenkenntnis... Personenkenntnis in dem Fall.

„Er braucht aber nen Namen, wenn er hier bleiben soll“, sagte Jake plötzlich.

„Moment mal! Hier bleiben?!“, entfuhr es Mike.

„Aber Mike. Er weiß doch nicht, wo er hin soll. Wir können ihn doch nicht einfach auf die Straße setzen“, empörte sich Amanda, die von der einen auf die andere Sekunde beschlossen hatte, den merkwürdigen Gast in der Tat aufzunehmen. 

„Mum hat recht, Dad.“

Mike warf dem Vampir einen skeptischen Blick zu. Dann seufzte er und zuckte mit den Schultern „Nein, das können wir wirklich nicht. Gut, Sie können bleiben.“

Der Vampir senkte den Kopf. „Vielen Dank.“

„Jetzt zu dem Namen…“, begann Sarah.

„Darf ich?“, rief Ami.

„Er ist doch kein Hund“, bemängelte Jake, doch seine Schwester achtete nicht auf ihn.

Der Vampir sah auf sie hinab, hockte sich dann vor sie hin und nahm ihre Hände in seine viel größeren. „Natürlich, Liebes.“

„Ok, ähm… Wie wär’s mit… hm, Peter? Nein, nein, das ist doof.“ Ami runzelte ihre Stirn. Dann erhellte sich ihr Gesicht. „David!“

Er lächelte. „Das ist ein schöner Name.“

„Wirklich?!“ Ami schlang ihre Arme stürmisch um Davids Hals. „Prima!“

Ihre Familie beobachtete die rührende Szene mit wachsender Zuversicht.

„Einen Vampir im Haus zu haben ist vielleicht sogar praktisch“, murmelte Jake nachdenklich, auch wenn ihm eigentlich noch nicht so recht einfallen wollte, wofür ein Vampir praktisch im Haus sein konnte.

„Und Ami mag ihn. Bis jetzt hat sie doch immer richtig damit gelegen, Leute einschätzen zu können“, gab Sarah zu bedenken und ihre Familie stimmte ihr zu. 

Amanda nickte. „Ich denke, es kommt aufregende Zeit auf uns zu.“

 

Sarah zog David gleich nach dem Frühstück ins Gästezimmer.

„Ich weiß, es ist etwas spartanisch, doch daran kann man ja was ändern“, erklärte sie verlegen und starrte auf die weißen kahlen Wände.

Er gab ein zustimmendes Geräusch von sich.

„Dad will gleich zum Fleischer gehen“, fuhr sie dann fort, um die peinliche Stille zu überbrücken. „Naja, du musst ja was essen, oder? Kannst du ohne Blut überleben? Mein Gott, ich rede zu viel! Du weißt es ja selber nicht.“ Sie verbarg ihr Gesicht hinter ihrer Hand. „Na jedenfalls will Dad gleich Blut besorgen… Tierblut versteht sich und ähm...“

„Ist schon gut, Sarah.“ David packte sie sanft an den Armen und lächelte. „Ihr habt schon mehr als genug für mich getan und ich, naja, ich denke, dass ich mich vielleicht im Haus nützlich machen kann. Als Gegenleistung. Vielleicht aufräumen und so, mich um Ami kümmern. Ich kann sie natürlich nicht von der Schule abholen, das ist klar, aber ich könnte vielleicht bei einigem helfen.“

Sarah erwiderte das wunderschöne Lächeln. „Das ist lieb von dir. Danke.“

Ehe sie wusste was sie tat, gab sie ihm schnell einen Kuss auf die Wange. Sie lief knallrot an. „Mein Gott! Was tu ich hier. Ich bin Ende zwanzig und kein Teenie mehr!“

David lachte. „Schon okay.“ Mehr sagte er nicht, sondern sah sich abermals im Zimmer um.

Sarah beobachtete ihn. „Heute Abend können wir zwei einkaufen gehen. Du brauchst schließlich was anderes zum Anziehen.“

David drehte sich zu ihr. „Ich weiß nicht. Es ist…“

„Keine Widerrede! Du kommst mit. Ein paar Klamotten zu kaufen werden wir noch verkraften können. Weißt du, wie viel Jake bei seinem ganzen Unsinn, den er anstellt ruiniert und verschleißt? Glaub mir, Klamottenkaufen sind wir gewöhnt.“

„Okay“, gab er schließlich nach. „Dann komme ich mit.“

 

Am Abend war Sarah mehr im Kaufrausch als David. Die junge Ärztin war zwar normalerweise sehr zurückhaltend und erwachsen, doch heute hatte es sie irgendwie gepackt. Sie zerrte den Vampir von einem Geschäft ins andere, doch er ließ alles still über sich ergehen, denn er freute sich, auch wenn er es nicht zeigte.

Er hätte es wesentlich schlechter treffen können. Hätte ihn niemand gefunden, wäre er wahrscheinlich am Ufer des Flusses von der Sonne überrascht worden und dann bei lebendigem Leib verbrannt. Diese Leute gaben ihm eine Chance, obwohl er ein Fremder und noch dazu ein Vampir war, nahmen ihn in ihre Familie auf und behandelten ihn schon jetzt, als gehöre er zu ihnen.

Deshalb genoss er den Shoppingtrip und sie beide genossen besonders die wunderbaren zwei Stunden in einem kleinen gemütlichen Café im Einkaufszentrum.

 

Nach zwei Wochen kam es jedem in der Familie so vor, als wenn David schon immer dazu gehört hätte.

Vor allem Ami liebte ihn heiß und innig und selbst Mike und Amanda verloren ihre anfängliche Skepsis wegen der Sicherheit ihrer Kinder vollkommen.

Jake unternahm einige Experimente mit David, weil er herausfinden wollte, was alles von den vielen Vampirmärchen wahr war, die sich so im Laufe der Jahrhunderte in der Literatur und Filmen angehäuft hatten.

Er fand beispielsweise heraus, dass Knoblauch David störte, es ihn aber nicht unbedingt fernhielt – aber manche Menschen mochten schließlich auch kein Knoblauch. Weihwasser und Kreuze und generell christliche geweihte Dinge verursachten hingegen Verbrennungen bei dem Vampir. Bei diesen Experimenten hatte David verständlicherweise nicht sonderlich gerne als Versuchskaninchen hergehalten, doch er war andererseits froh, dass Jake diese Versuche in seinem überschwänglichen Eifer voller Begeisterung machte, denn er wusste ja selbst nicht, was ihm schaden konnte und was nicht.

Jake brachte ihn sogar in eine Kirche, die David ohne Probleme betreten konnte. Jetzt fragte er sich nur, ob es auch stimmte, dass ein Vampir nur in ein Haus eintreten konnte, wenn er hereingebeten wurde. Er überlegte fieberhaft, wie er das wohl herausfinden konnte, ohne dass jemand außerhalb dieses Hauses von Davids Existenz erfuhr.

In eine Fledermaus oder in ein schreckliches Monster konnte David sich allerdings nicht verwandeln, sehr zu Jakes forscherischem Enttäuschen und sehr zur Erleichterung der Familie. Dafür war er übermenschlich stark.

Als die Familie zum ersten Mal Davids wahres Gesicht gesehen hatte, waren sie sehr geschockt gewesen, auch wenn sie wussten, dass er ihnen nie etwas antun würde. Es war passiert, als er Blut getrunken hatte, was, wie Jake vermutete, Davids Instinkte hatte Oberhand gewinnen lassen.

Seitdem trank der Vampir kein Blut mehr in der Gegenwart der Familie, auch wenn sie ihm versicherten, dass es sie nicht störte und sie nur im ersten Moment so geschockt gewesen waren.

Er aß mit ihnen, denn er liebte Essen, obwohl er es ja scheinbar nicht brauchte und da es in seinem Magen irgendwie zu verschwinden schien, wurde er auch nie satt.

Amanda wiederum stellte sehr bald fest, dass David die Soap  _ Passions _ über alles liebte.

David hatte sogar das eigenartige Gefühl, dass ihm die Situation, wie er mit Amanda vor dem Fernseher fieberte und der Serie folgte sehr vertraut war. Der Gedanke daran versetzte ihm einen Stich, denn einerseits konnte er sich nicht erinnern, mit wem er die Leidenschaft für diese Serie geteilt hatte und zum anderen wusste er irgendwie, dass mit dieser Person etwas geschehen war. Sie war vermutlich tot. Aber sie musste genau wie Amanda gewesen sein. Verständnisvoll und so voller Stärke und dabei wie eine Mutter für ihn, die ihn liebte.

Sarah hatte unterdessen die Stelle im Krankenhaus bekommen und wohnte vorerst wieder bei ihren Eltern. Ohne, dass es ihr bewusst wurde, beeilte sie sich nicht damit eine Wohnung zu suchen, weil sie in Davids Nähe sein wollte.

 

„Findet ihr nicht auch, dass Jake in letzter Zeit ein wenig komisch ist?“, fragte Sarah und sah ihre Familie an.

Mike sah von seiner Zeitung auf. „Ja, ist mir auch schon aufgefallen.“

„Ich glaube, er hat Liebeskummer“, bemerkte Amanda.

„Ts. In wen soll der denn verliebt sein?“, fragte Ami sarkastisch.

„Wo ist er jetzt?“, fragte David.

„Auf dem Dach. Er ist immer auf dem Dach, wenn er Kummer hat“, entgegnete Amanda.

„Vielleicht sollte mal einer mit ihm reden. Ich könnte das machen, wenn ihr wollt“, bot David an. 

Amanda lächelte. „Danke, das ist lieb von dir. Vielleicht besitzt du ja das nötige Feingefühl, was meinem Mann ja leider fehlt.“

Mike warf seiner Frau einen verständnislosen und empörten Blick zu, widmete sich dann jedoch wieder seiner Zeitung mit einem undeutbaren „Hmpf“.

„David. Ist es nicht noch zu hell draußen?“, fragte Ami besorgt.

David schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist ungefährlich,“ beruhigte er das kleine Mädchen und verschwand aufs Dach.

Dort fand er tatsächlich Jake, der durch sein Fenster über den Baum vor dem Haus geklettert war.

„Hey Jake“, begrüßte David den schweigsamen Jungen.

Dieser warf dem Vampir einen unglücklichen Blick zu.

David setzte sich neben ihn. „Was ist los? Hat deine Mutter am Ende doch recht und du bist verliebt?“, fragte er amüsiert.

Jake zuckte erst zusammen, seufzte dann und nickte kaum merklich. „Das könnte man so sagen“, flüsterte er.

David stupste ihn leicht an. „Na komm schon. Mir kannst du es doch sagen. Ich verspreche, dass ich den anderen nichts sagen werde.“

Jake sah ihn an.

„Vertraust du mir etwa nicht?“

Jake schüttelte schnell den Kopf. „Das ist es nicht. Natürlich vertraue ich dir, aber… es ist ja selbst für mich noch schwer es zu glauben. Wie soll ich es dir dann erklären?“

„Versuch ’s einfach.“

Jake seufzte. „Okay. Also ich… Naja ich, ich… Ich glaub, nein, ich weiß es… Ich bin schwul.“

David zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch und schwieg für einige Augenblicke. „Glaubst du, dass deine Eltern was dagegen hätten?“

„Nein, das glaube ich wirklich nicht, sie sind sehr tolerant, aber… es gibt da…“

„Es gibt da diesen bestimmten Jungen.“ 

Jake nickte. „Ja.“

„Ist er auch schwul?“ 

Verzweifelt zuckte Jake mit den Schultern. „Das weiß ich eben nicht. Ich, naja, er sieht mich manchmal an, wie ein Hetero einen anderen Jungen nicht ansehen sollte, aber… ich bin einfach zu feige, um ihn anzusprechen.“ Sein Blick fiel auf David. „Kannst du mir nicht helfen?!“, flehte er und sah den Vampir bittend an. „Wir alle, also die aus meinem Jahrgang und so gehen öfters ins  _ Casino _ . So heißt der einzige Club in diesem Nest. Ich dachte, vielleicht könntest du...“

David sah ihn an und als er das  _ Casino _ erwähnte, das der einzige Club in einer Kleinstadt wie dieser hier war, hatte er für einen Moment Bilder eines anderen Städtchens und eines anderen Clubs vor sich, wo sich die Jugendlichen trafen. Doch dann war diese Erinnerung auch schon wieder vorbei.

Beruhigend nickte er, während er sich von dieser plötzlichen, verstörenden Erinnerung erholte. „Also schön. Ich werde dir helfen. Ich komme morgen mit und werde ihm mal auf den Zahn fühlen. Ganz unauffällig natürlich. Wie heißt er überhaupt?“

„Jerry. Danke, danke, danke!“ rief Jake übermütig und zog den Vampir stürmisch an sich.

David schob den Jungen lachend wieder von sich. „Nur weil ich dein Geheimnis jetzt kenne, musst du dich trotzdem nicht wie eine übermütige Göre aufführen!“

Jake kicherte, als er Davids pointierten Gesichtsausdruck sah und noch mehr, als er das schelmische Glitzern in Davids blauen Augen sah.

„Tschuldigung“, gluckste er und für einige Minuten saßen sie in angenehmer Stille nebeneinander auf dem Dach.

 

Am nächsten Abend, Freitagabend, war der Rest der Familie überrascht, jedoch auch hoch erfreut, als sie erfuhren, dass David mit Jake weggehen würde. Der Vampir hatte, seit er bei der Familie lebte das Haus, beziehungsweise das Grundstück nicht verlassen abgesehen zum Shopping mit Sarah und dem experimentellen Besuch in der Kirche.

„Das freut mich. Ich finde, du musst mal unter Leute kommen“, sagte Amanda bestimmt und streichelte Davids Arm. Sie brachte ihn und ihren Sohn zur Tür. „Also, ihr zwei. Viel Spaß. Und passt auf euch auf.“

„Danke Mum. Und mach dir keine Sorgen. Jetzt hab ich doch David, der auf mich aufpasst.“

Amanda schmunzelte. „Ja, das ist wahr.“

Sie beobachtete, wie die beiden den kurzen Steinpfad entlang durch den Vorgarten schlenderten und dann nach links abbogen. „Und seid leise, wenn ihr wiederkommt!“, rief sie ihnen hinterher, doch das hatten sie vermutlich schon nicht mehr gehört.

 

Das  _ Casino _ war ein altes umgebautes Restaurant im Herzen von Waketown. Die meisten Jugendlichen kamen hierher, da es auch nicht viel anderes zu tun gab an einem Freitagabend.

Drinnen war es ziemlich laut und stickig. Einige Leute spielten Pool, einige standen an der Bar, doch die meisten tanzten.

Wieder hatte David einen anderen Club vor Augen, in dem auch Pool gespielt und viel getanzt wurde.

Verwirrt rieb er sich über die Stirn.

„Alles in Ordnung?“, fragte Jake.

David nickte. „Alles klar.“ Er grinste. „Also, wo ist er?“

Jake deutete in Richtung der Bar, wo ein blonder Junge saß, allein.

„Okay, Kleiner. Dann wird ich mich mal um dein Liebesleben kümmern!“

Jake errötete heftig bei Davids Worten und sah dem Vampir nach, der zielstrebig auf Jerry zusteuerte.

Ungezwungen setzte er sich neben ihn an die Bar.

Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er das jetzt anstellen sollte.

Er warf einen flüchtigen Blick zurück zu Jake, welcher ihm enthusiastisch beide Daumen hoch zeigte von dort, wo er am anderen Ende des Raumes lauerte. Der Junge zählte auf ihn. Er musste irgendetwas tun und auf einmal sprudelte es einfach aus ihm heraus, als hätte er früher nichts anderes getan, als mit jungen Männern zu flirten.

„Ganz allein hier?“, fragte er Jerry.

Jerry fuhr erschrocken auf und sah David aus großen braunen Augen an. Er glaubte zu halluzinieren, weil ein so umwerfend gutaussehender Mann ausgerechnet ihn Durchschnittstyp ansprach.

Er biss sich auf die Lippe, doch so gut dieser Fremde auch aussah... Er wollte nur einen Jungen...

„Ähm, ja“, stammelte er verlegen und musterte den Fremden neben sich. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich dich hier schon mal gesehen hab, oder?“

David schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin neu hier. Ich bin David.“

„Jerry.“

„Ein gutaussehender junger Mann wie du sollte nicht alleine hier sitzen“, fuhr David in einem verführerischen Ton fort.

Jerry sah ihn an und errötete bei dem wunderschönen Klang von Davids Stimme. „Naja, ich… ähm…“

„Gibt es niemand, mit dem du gerne hier sein würdest?“, bohrte David scheinbar beiläufig weiter und Jerry errötete noch heftiger. Er zwinkerte dem Jungen zu. „Ich muss doch wissen, wer meine Konkurrenz ist, du verstehst...“

„D-d-doch. Ich… es ist nur.“ Er lehnte sich näher zu David, überrascht von sich selbst, dass er einem Fremden seine Gefühle anvertraute. Vielleicht lag es an diesen hypnotischen, traumhaften Augen oder an der kameradschaftlichen Art des Fremden „Ich weiß nicht, ob… ob diese Person auch etwas für mich empfindet…“ Sein Blick wurde ein wenig traurig und David legte aufmunternd seine Hand auf Jerrys Arm. Seine flirthafte Attitüde hatte mitfühlendem Ernst Platz gemacht, was den jungen Mann an seiner Seite beruhigte und ihn nur noch mehr dazu animierte, sich dem anderen Mann anzuvertrauen. 

„Wer ist sie denn? Oder er?“

Jerry blickte scheu nach unten und vermied den Blickkontakt mit diesem gottgleichen Mann neben sich. „Er“, flüsterte er beschämt.

Da er den Kopf gesenkt hatte, konnte Jerry nicht sehen, wie David triumphierend grinste und unauffällig Jake herbeiwinkte.

„Tja, ich“, begann David, als Jake an Jerrys anderer Seite erschien.

„Hallo Jerry“, begrüßte Jake ihn leise.

Jerry fuhr herum und sah ihn mit großen Augen an. David konnte spüren, wie die Körpertemperatur des Teenagers sich erhöhte, so aufgeregt war dieser, waren beide, um genau zu sein.

„H-hallo Jake. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du auch hier bist…“ Jerry lächelte scheu.

Jake erwiderte das Lächeln ebenso scheu. „Ich bin öfters hier.“

„Ich weiß“, antwortete Jerry.

David verdrehte die Augen.  _ Wollen die beiden sich den ganzen Abend was vorstottern? So gibt das doch nie was. _

„Jake.“ Er lenkte kurz die Aufmerksamkeit beider Jungs auf sich und der peinliche Bann war gebrochen.

„Ähm… j-ja?!“, fragte Jake.

„Ich geh besser nach Hause. Ich hab Sarah noch versprochen, dass ich ihr noch bei was helfe. Viel Spaß noch, ihr zwei! Bye Jerry. War nett dich kennen gelernt zu haben.“ Damit drehte der Vampir sich um und ließ die beiden Jungs allein, die ihm hinterher starrten. 

_ Mission erfüllt, _ dachte er grinsend und nebenbei bemerkte er, dass er scheinbar wegen seines guten Aussehens die Blicke vieler auf sich zog. 

Sarah hatte ihn rasch gezeichnet, was sie sehr gut konnte und da hatte er sich zum ersten Mal gesehen. Gar nicht übel, wenn er das mal von sich selbst sagen durfte. Aber ihm stand nicht der Sinn nach irgendwelchen Eroberungen. Er wollte einfach nur nach hause.

Das Zeichnen hatte in ihm heftige Gefühle ausgelöst. Er wusste, dass das schon öfters jemand getan hatte, ihn zu zeichnen und seitdem konnte er nicht mehr aufhören, darüber nachzugrübeln.

Jerry riss seinen Blick von David los und sah Jake ein wenig ängstlich an. „Wer war das? Du kennst ihn?“

Jake lächelte. „Das ist eine lange Geschichte.“

 

Es war kurz nach eins, als Jake sich vorsichtig in Davids Zimmer stahl. Als er sah, dass der Vampir las und nicht schlief, vergaß er seine Vorsicht leise zu sein, doch dann fielen ihm seine Eltern ein, die nicht unbedingt wissen mussten, wann er nach Hause gekommen war.

„Hey!“, flüsterte er lächelnd. „Störe ich?“

David schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. „Aber nicht doch. Komm her. Ich will alles wissen.“

Völlig aufgedreht vor Glück schlurfte Jake zum Bett und ließ sich neben den Vampir fallen.

„Also!?“

Jake lehnte sich entspannt zurück und schloss die Augen. „Es war wundervoll. Wir haben die ganze Zeit getanzt und uns unterhalten… Er wohnt näher am  _ Casino _ und ich bin mit ihm noch bis zu seiner Haustür gegangen und…“ Heftige Röte überzog plötzlich das Gesicht des jungen Mannes.

„Dann haben wir uns geküsst“, wisperte er so leise, dass David es ohne seine Vampirsinne nicht gehört hätte.

Er lächelte. „Das freut mich wirklich für euch. Wann wirst du es deinen Eltern sagen?“

Jake seufzte und sah zur Decke. „Morgen. Nach der Vorstellung. Ganz bestimmt!“

Der Vampir sah ihn skeptisch an.

„Was?! Du darfst mich auch schlagen, wenn ich’s nicht tue!“

David grinste. „Deal!“ Er sah den Jungen verwirrt an. „Was für eine Vorstellung?“

 

„Ich freue mich schon auf heute Abend. Ami wird bestimmt wundervoll!“, rief Amanda aus. 

„Mum. Sie spielt einen Hummer“, bemerkte Jake trocken.

„Na und? Aber einen sehr schönen Hummer“, beharrte Amanda störrisch.

„Ich würde ja lieber zuhause bleiben und mit David Harry Potter gucken“, maulte Ami.

„Seit wann guckt David Harry Potter?“, fragte Sarah und zog skeptisch eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Gar nicht, aber ich werde es gucken und er wird mir Gesellschaft leisten!“

„Nichts da, Fräulein. Du wirst diesen Hummer spielen, als wenn dein Leben davon abhinge und wir werden alle im Publikum sitzen“, erklärte Mike bestimmt.

„Komm schon, Liebes. Du kriegst das schon hin“, sagte David, der zur Tür herein kam und alles mit seinen Vampirsinnen mitangehört hatte. Er hob Ami auf seinen Arm, obwohl sie eigentlich schon zu alt für so was war, aber bei David ließ sie sich das nur liebend gern gefallen. „Na komm schon. So schwer kann das doch nicht sein. Wir sehen uns dann morgen Harry Potter an.“

Sie schob schmollend die Unterlippe vor. „Aber das Kostüm sieht total bescheuert aus!“

David lachte leicht. „Dein Kostüm kann noch so bescheuert sein, wenn du deine Rolle nur würdevoll spielst.“ Er setzte sie wieder ab. „Merk dir das.“

„Toll. Ein würdevoller Hummer“, entgegnete sie sarkastisch und verschwand aus der Küche.

David sah ihr amüsiert hinterher. Dann wandte er sich den anderen zu. „Kinder.“

Amanda seufzte. „Ja, Kinder“, stimmte sie dem Vampir zu.

„Ein Glück, dass ich keine hab“, murmelte er sarkastisch.

Amanda zog skeptisch eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Woher willst du das wissen?“

„Weil, soweit ich weiß, Vampire keine Kinder bekommen können. Wir sind klinisch gesehen tot. Deshalb.“

„Oh. Das wusste ich gar nicht... Naja, das mit dem tot sein schon, aber über das andere hab ich mir noch nie Gedanken gemacht.“

„Ich auch nicht, aber nach Jakes ausführlicher Internetrecherche bin ich um einiges schlauer, was mich und meine Art angeht. Auch, wen man natürlich nicht alles glauben kann, was da steht. Die Hälfte davon war totaler Schwachsinn. Als ob ich in nem Sarg schlafen würde. Ts.“

Amanda schmunzelte. „Jake hat ja ausführliche Nachforschungen angestellt. Das ist wirklich nett von ihm. So ist er sonst nicht.“ Sie sah David an und lächelte mütterlich. „Aber du bist auch schließlich etwas besonderes. Jeder hier würde die größten Mühen für dich aufnehmen.“

David sah sie ungläubig und unendlich dankbar an. „Wirklich?“

Sie nickte und schloss ihn in ihre Arme.

„Danke“, flüsterte er glücklich.

 

Stolz summte Ami die Titelmelodie des Musicals vor sich hin, während sie auf Davids Schultern saß als sie auf dem Rückweg von der Schule nach Hause waren.

Trotz allen anfänglichen Protests war sie jetzt doch stolz auf den Erfolg des Stückes und sie war auch erleichtert, dass sie sich kein einziges Mal verspielt hatte.

„Siehst du, es war doch gar nicht so schlimm“, sagte Amanda und legte den Kopf in den Nacken, um ihre Tochter mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen anzublicken. 

„Ja, ja!“, nuschelte diese schnell und wedelte abwehrend mit der Hand.

Jake hatte schon auf dem ganzen Nachhauseweg geschwiegen. Am besten wäre es, wenn er es ihnen sagen würde, bevor sie Zuhause ankämen. Oder doch nicht?

Ohne nachzudenken, platzte er schließlich damit heraus. „Mum, Dad, Sarah, Ami. Ich…“

Weiter kam er nicht, denn auf einmal sprangen drei Männer aus dem Gebüsch.

Die Familie machte einen entsetzten Satz zurück und ihnen wurde noch ängstlicher zumute, als sie die Gesichter der drei Männer sahen.

Sie sahen aus wie David, wenn er sein wahres Gesicht zeigte.

Dieser hob Ami entschlossen von seinen Schultern und stellte sich schützend vor die Familie. Vorsichtig näherte er sich den Vampiren.

„Ihr… seid Vampire, oder?“, fragte er zögernd.

Einer der drei lachte. „Natürlich sind wir Vampire, Bürschchen!“, rief er und fletschte seine Zähne.

„Und ihr kommt genau richtig für ein Mitternachtshäppchen!“, fügte der zweite hinzu, während der dritte seine wulstige Stirn runzelte.

„Jungs. Den hab ich schon mal irgendwo gesehen.“ Er zeigte auf David.

Davids Herz machte einen Sprung. „Was?! Du kennst mich? Woher!?“, fragte er hoffnungsvoll, doch der Anführer lachte.

„Das spielt keine Rolle! Los Jungs!“

Die drei Vampire gingen zum Angriff über und David tat sein Bestes, die Familie, seine Familie, zu beschützen. Wie automatisch verwandelte er sich ebenfalls und kämpfte, als hätte er nie etwas anderes getan.

Er dachte nicht nach, sondern ließ seinen Körper und seine Instinkte gewähren.

Er rollte sich von einem der drei Vampire weg und griff nach einem am Boden liegenden Stück Holz. Er rammte es dem ersten und dann auch noch dem zweiten Vampir ins Herz. Der dritte wollte fliehen und lief genau auf die Familie zu, doch David schleuderte ihm das Holzstück in den Rücken und er zerfiel in einem lauten Rauschen zu Staub, wie schon zuvor seine Gefährten.

Er erwachte mit einem Mal aus seiner Trance und sah seine Freunde an. Diese starrten ihn mit großen Augen entgeistert an.

Bis Ami schließlich das Eis brach und auf ihn zustürmte. Sie fiel ihm in die Arme. „David! Das war ja riesig! Du warst ja besser als Jackie Chan und Arnold Schwarzenegger zusammen! Und wie schnell du warst! Unglaublich!“

David zog das kleine Mädchen fest an sich, um das geschockte Zittern seines Körpers zu überspielen und verwandelte sich zurück. Den anderen kam es für einen Moment merkwürdig vor, als dieses scheinbare Monster ihre kleine Ami im Arm hielt, doch als er sich zurückverwandelte und sie wieder sein geliebtes menschliches Gesicht sahen, war dieser Gedanke wieder verschwunden und sie schämten sich, so etwas überhaupt gedacht zu haben. Selbst als Monster liebten sie ihn und er hatte hier immerhin gerade sein Leben aufs Spiel gesetzt, um sie alle zu beschützen.

„David. Wir stehen alle in deiner Schuld, mein Sohn. Du hast uns das Leben gerettet“, bedankte Mike sich heilfroh und David sah ihn dankbar an, weil Mike ihn seinen Sohn genannt hatte. Es gab ihm das Gefühl irgendwo hinzugehören, auch wenn er wusste, dass er nicht hierhin gehörte, sondern in eine andere Welt. Eine Welt voller Vampire, von der er jedoch überhaupt nichts wusste.

„Lasst uns nach Hause gehen“, schlug Sarah ein wenig zittrig vor. 

Die anderen nickten und sie machten sich auf den Weg.

„Ach Jake. Wolltest du uns nicht noch was sagen?“, fragte Amanda.

Jake schluckte, doch dachte bei sich, dass seine Neuigkeiten seine Familie jetzt wohl auch nicht mehr groß schocken konnten nach allem, was sie gerade durchgemacht hatten.

„Ja, ähm…“ Er warf einen Blick auf David, an dessen Arm sich Sarah Schutz suchend geklammert hatte. Dieser warf ihm einen aufmunternden Blick zu.

„Ich… Ich bin schwul…“

Die Bakers gingen weiter, doch keiner sagte etwas. David hatte das Zucken gesehen, dass durch ihre Körper gefahren war und er hörte, wie ihr Herzschlag schneller wurde.

„Das heißt, dass Jake lieber mit Jungs ausgeht, oder?“, fragte Ami schließlich, die an Davids anderem Arm hing und brach so das Schweigen, wofür ihr alle im Stillen sehr dankbar waren.

„Ja, Schatz“, sagte Amanda leise.

„Junge… Bist du dir sicher?!“, fragte Mike und sah seinen Sohn ernst an. 

Jake erwiderte den ernsten Blick seines Vaters. „Ja, Dad. Ich bin mir sogar sehr sicher.“

Mike nickte.

„Hast du nen Freund, Bruderherz?“ fragte Sarah, hinter Davids schützendem Arm verborgen.

Jake schluckte. „J-ja, hab ich. Sein Name ist Jerry.“

„Du musst ihn mal zum Essen mitbringen.“ Das war alles, was Amanda dazu sagte und damit war das Thema abgeschlossen. Amanda hatte beschlossen damit klarzukommen und Mike hatte sich ihr da einfach anzuschließen, was er auch tat.

 

Als die Familie nach Hause kam, verschwand David schnell und ohne ein weiteres Wort in seinem Zimmer.

Unruhig und völlig aufgelöst tigerte er wie ein Raubtier im Käfig durch den Raum. Selbst das leise Klopfen und Sarahs Eintreten bemerkte er nicht, so unruhig und verstört war er.

„David!“ 

Erst ihre leise, jedoch fordernde Stimme riss ihn aus seinem Schock.

Er starrte sie an. Sie konnte ihn nicht richtig sehen. Nur der Mond schien ins Zimmer. Er konnte es jedoch. Sie sah deshalb nicht die Tränen, die in seinen Augen glitzerten, aber er sah wiederum ihren besorgten Gesichtsausdruck.

Sie trat näher auf ihn zu.

„Hier. Ich habe dir etwas Blut mitgebracht… Du hast seit Stunden nichts mehr gegessen.“

Sie hielt ihm die Tasse hin.

David starrte erst ungläubig auf sie und dann auf die Tasse in ihren Händen. „Du… du musst das nicht tun…“ Er begann zu stottern.

„Ist es dir unangenehm? Das muss es nicht. Mir macht es nichts aus. Schon vergessen, ich bin Ärztin. Ich bin an Blut gewöhnt. Nicht zum Trinken natürlich, aber seltsame Essgewohnheiten haben wir alle.“

Sie lächelte aufmunternd und er erwiderte das Lächeln halbherzig.

Zögernd nahm er die Tasse und trank ihren Inhalt in kleinen Schlucken.

Sie wartete, bis er fertig war.

David sah sie an.

„Was bedrückt dich?“, fragte Sarah und sie zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als sie sein Schluchzen hörte.

„Ich… Dieser eine Vampir kannte mich… Es wäre… meine Chance gewesen zu erfahren, wer ich bin… und, und ich habe ihn getötet. Es war, als hätte ich nie etwas anderes getan… Ich….“

„Shh…“ Sarah nahm ihn beruhigend in den Arm und streichelte sanft über seinen Rücken. „Du hast unser Leben gerettet.“

Das hysterische Schluchzen und das Zittern seines Körpers ließen nach. „Ich würde alles dafür geben, wenn ich mein Gedächtnis zurückerlangen könnte…“ Er stieß ein stockendes, trockenes Lachen aus. „Ich kann ja schlecht ne Anzeige aufgeben:  _ Vampir vermisst _ … Diese Vampire waren vielleicht meine einzige Chance und ich habe…“

Ein erneutes Schluchzen erschütterte seinen Körper.

Sarah drückte ihn sanft von sich. Sie wischte die Tränen von seinen Wangen und lächelte. „Eines Tages, David. Glaub mir…“

Sie beugte sich leicht nach vorn und küsste ihn zärtlich.

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde erwiderte er den Kuss, weil er sich geborgen fühlte, doch dann löste er sich abrupt von ihr. „Ich, ich kann nicht… Tut mir leid!“ Beschämt drehte er sich von ihr fort.

Sarah versuchte ihren Schmerz beiseite zu schieben und tapfer zu sein. „Es ist wegen diesem Brief, oder?“

Er nickte und seine Hand wanderte zu seiner Hosentasche, in der er den Brief stets bei sich trug. „Er ist das Einzige, an das ich mich klammern kann… Ein Strohhalm, damit ich nicht untergehe… Und trotzdem ist es zu wenig.“

Er drehte sich zu ihr um und auf einmal konnte sie seine Augen sehen, in denen sich das Mondlicht widerspiegelte. „Es tut mir leid. Ich finde, dass du eine sehr schöne Frau bist und ich mag dich, aber… ich weiß, dass es irgendwo da draußen jemanden gibt, der mich liebt. Ich käme mir so vor, als würde ich diese Person betrügen…“

Sarah nickte schluckend. „Ist schon gut. Schlaf jetzt am Besten. Wir hatten alle einen langen Abend. Gute Nacht…“

„Gute Nacht.“

Leise verließ sie das Zimmer und David starrte lange Zeit auf die geschlossene Tür. Dann setzte er sich seufzend aufs Bett und holte den zerknitterten, verwaschenen Zettel aus seiner Tasche. Er betrachtete ihn und las ihn immer und immer wieder, doch nichts regte sich in ihm. Keine Erinnerung.

Er hob den Brief dicht vor sein Gesicht. Er konnte einen sehr schwachen, jedoch vertrauten Geruch wahrnehmen. Ihm war dieser Geruch so vertraut, dass er ihn wahrscheinlich überall, egal wie viele andere Gerüche auch um ihn herum wären trotzdem wiedererkennen würde. Es war ein einzigartiger Geruch.  _ Irgendwie wirkt er sehr maskulin _ , dachte er bei sich. Könnte es etwa sein, dass  _ A _ keine Frau, sondern ein Mann war? Wieso nicht? Er hatte immerhin gelesen, dass für Vampire das Geschlecht keine Rolle spielte... Zumindest, wenn man Anne Rice glauben durfte. Wieso sollte die Person, die ihn über alles liebte also nicht ein Mann sein?

Aber es spielte ja doch keine Rolle, wenn er diesen jemand nie mehr wieder sehen würde.

Er fühlte sich plötzlich vollkommen hoffnungslos. Er legte sich hin, rollte sich zusammen und presste den Brief dicht gegen seine Brust. Tränen rannen erneut seine Wangen hinab.

Er fühlte sich so leer und furchtbar verloren. Völlig allein.

 

Gerade als Jake ins Bett gehen wollte, passte David ihn ab.

Der Vampir stand mit hängenden Schultern vor dem jungen Mann und hatte einen miserablen Ausdruck im Gesicht. „Kann ich mit dir reden?“, fragte er leise.

Jake nickte geschockt. „Aber klar. Komm rein.“

Zusammen betraten sie Jakes Zimmer. Der Teenager ließ den niedergeschlagenen Vampir nicht aus den Augen.

David stand für einige Momente hilflos und verloren im Zimmer. Er wusste nicht, wie er beginnen sollte. Jake war der Einzige, dem er alles sagen konnte und doch fand er jetzt nicht die richtigen Worte und auch nicht den Mut, es seinem Freund zu erzählen.

„Wieso setzt du dich nicht?“, bot Jake an, um den nervösen Mann zu beruhigen.

Dieser nickte und setzte sich zögernd neben Jake aufs Bett.

Jake beobachtete ihn weiterhin genau, sagte jedoch nichts, weil er ihn nicht drängen wollte. David würde von alleine sprechen, wenn er bereit dazu war.

In den vergangenen Monaten hatte David mit Jake oft darüber gesprochen, dass er sich nichts sehnlicher wünschte als zu wissen, wer er war. Er hatte ihm von den Erinnerungsfetzen erzählt, die ihn in bestimmten Situationen heimsuchten und er erzählte ihm von seinen Träumen. Sie waren wirr und ergaben keinen Sinn. Manchmal war er in einem anderen Jahrhundert. Sein früheres Leben, wie es schien, was durchaus Sinn machte als Vampir. Manchmal fand er sich aber auch in einer kleinen Stadt wider, in der er fast nur Schmerz empfand. Er sah eine undeutliche Gestalt, die ihn in den Armen hielt und beruhigend in einer anderen Sprache auf ihn einredete…

Jake hörte ihm immer aufmerksam zu und versuchte, so gut es ging ihn zu trösten. Er tat dies nicht nur, weil er David wirklich helfen wollte, sondern weil der Vampir auch dafür gesorgt hatte, dass Jake jetzt mit Jerry glücklich war und er sich revanchieren wollte.

David konnte gut mit Menschen umgehen und sie glücklich machen, er selbst jedoch war einsam und unglücklich und hatte niemanden. Das ließ Jakes Herz brechen und er hätte alle Hebel in Bewegung gesetzt, um Davids Identität herauszufinden, aber das stand nicht in seiner Macht. Er konnte ihm nur zuhören und er ahnte gar nicht, wie viel David das wert war.

„Ich…“, begann David. Er starrte nach unten auf seine Hände, die verkrampft in seinem Schoß lagen. „Der Brief, ich… ich glaube, dass ihn ein Mann und keine Frau geschrieben hat, was bedeuten würde, dass…“

„Dass die Person, die da draußen auf dich wartet ein Mann ist.“

David nickte.

„Wäre das so schlimm?“

Der Kopf des Vampirs schnellte nach oben und er sah Jake geschockt an. „Nein, natürlich nicht… ich, ich meine nur…“

„Wie kommst du darauf?“, wollte Jake stattdessen wissen.

„Nun ja, der Geruch, der an dem Brief haftet… ich, ich kann es nicht beschreiben, ich weiß es einfach…“

Jake betrachtete ihn scharf. „Das war aber nicht alles.“

David schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte. „Deine Schwester… Sie… sie ist in mich verliebt. Vorgestern Nacht, da hat sie mich geküsst…“

Jake gab ein kurzes glucksendes Lachen von sich, was er aber sofort abbrach, als er die unglückliche Miene des Mannes neben sich sah. „Naja, du liebst sie eben nicht. Sie muss damit klarkommen.“

„Ich will sie aber nicht verletzen.“

„Ja und? Willst du nur ihr zum Gefallen mit ihr zusammen sein?“

„Nein, das nicht, aber… ich…“

„Du fühlst dich einsam“, vermutete Jake und David nickte prompt. 

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll! Nicht nur die Sache mit Sarah. Mein ganzes Leben… Ich bin glücklich hier bei euch, aber ich finde einfach keinen Frieden, solange ich weiß, dass es Menschen gibt, Wesen, die sich um mich sorgen und nicht wissen, was mit mir passiert ist… Jeder hat doch das recht zu erfahren, wer er ist, oder?“

Jake rutschte näher zu David und zog ihn ungelenk an sich. Mit einer Hand wischte er vorsichtig die Tränen von seinen Wangen.

Für eine Weile hielt er den schluchzenden und zitternden Vampir nur in seinen Armen. „Shh. Es wird alles wieder gut. Ganz bestimmt.“

Jake drückte ihn fester an sich und betete, dass er recht behielt.

 

Es war jetzt über sechs Monate her, dass David in die Bakersfamilie geschneit war und ihr Leben vollkommen verändert hatte.

Es war später Sommer und in Jakes Schule stand ein Sommerball vor der Tür.

Sarah und Amanda waren ganz aufgeregt und zerrten den jungen Mann eines Nachmittags in ein Geschäft nach dem anderen, um den passenden Anzug für ihn zu finden.

Amanda hätte es gern gesehen, wenn an Jakes Seite ein wunderschönes Mädchen am Abend des Balles gewesen wäre. Es war für Amanda und Mike immer noch ein wenig merkwürdig, ihren Sohn zusammen mit einem anderen Jungen zu sehen, doch sie hatten Jerry akzeptiert und waren froh, dass Jake glücklich war.

Die Familie bestand darauf mitzukommen, was ja durchaus nicht unüblich war. Zumindest in kleineren Städtchen.

Jake war nicht gerade begeistert davon, hatte sich jedoch geschlagen geben müssen, mit der Bedingung, dass David auch zustimmte mitzukommen.

Und so wurde der Vampir ebenfalls auf einen Einkaufstrip geschleppt, um für ihn einen Anzug zu besorgen.

 

Endlich war es soweit.

Die Familie traf in der großen Turnhalle der örtlichen High School ein und wurde dort schon von Jerry erwartet, der allein gekommen war, da seine Eltern geschäftlich unterwegs waren.

Jake begrüßte seinen Freund mit einem zärtlichen Kuss und liebevollen Worten.

Dann gingen sie zu ihrem Tisch.

Jeder genoss den Abend. Es wurde viel getanzt zu der ruhigen, romantischen Musik, die gespielt wurde und natürlich wurde eine Menge gegessen.

Sogar Amanda und Mike tanzten, was sie schon seit Jahren nicht mehr getan hatten.

Für eine Weile saßen sie alle später am Abend entspannt und erschöpft vom Tanzen an ihrem Tisch und genossen eine angenehme Stille.

„Ich werde gehen… morgen Nacht“, platzte es aus David irgendwann heraus. Er wagte es nicht, eines der Familienmitglieder anzusehen, sondern spielte nervös mit einer Serviette in seiner Hand und beobachtete, wie seine zitternden Finger sie langsam zerpflückten.

„Was?“, fragte Sarah schließlich geschockt, nachdem alle ihn für einige Augenblicke lang ungläubig angestarrt hatten.

„Du willst gehen? Aber wieso?“, fragte Jake irritiert und auch ein wenig verletzt.

Schließlich sah David doch auf und sein Blick blieb an Jake hängen, weil er wusste, dass der Junge ihn am ehesten verstehen würde. „Weil ich nicht für immer untätig hier rumsitzen kann. Ich… komm schon irgendwie durch. Vampire sind ja scheinbar Überlebenskünstler.“

„Aber du hast kein Geld und… wo willst du hin…“

David brachte Ami mit einer sanften Handbewegung zum Schweigen. „Ich werde nach LA gehen. Von dort ist doch der Zug losgefahren, oder nicht? Vielleicht finde ich meine Leute wieder.“

„Und wovon willst du dich bitteschön ernähren, hm?“, fragte Amanda scharf, in ihrer Stimme war jedoch ein besorgter, mütterlicher Unterton zu hören. „Du kannst nicht einfach wie andere Vampire Leute leer trinken!“

Seufzend schüttelte David den Kopf. „Ich… lass mir schon was einfallen…“

„Wenn du gehen musst, dann geh. Wir werden dich nicht halten. Und du bekommst alles von uns, was du brauchst, um klar zu kommen.“

Alle starrten geschockt auf Mike, der verstanden hatte, wieso David gehen musste, auch wenn sie sich niemals über seine Einsamkeit und seinen Wunsch seine Identität zurückzuerlangen unterhalten hatten.

David sah ihn an. In seinen Augen lag unendliche Dankbarkeit für Mikes Verständnis. Er wusste, dass auch den anderen klar war, dass sie ihn gehen lassen mussten, doch sie  _ wollten _ ihn nicht gehen lassen, aus dem einfachen Grunde, weil sie ihn liebten.

Er sah einen nach dem anderen liebevoll an. „Ihr werdet mich nicht verlieren. Niemals. Egal, wo ich bin…“

 

Etwa gegen elf Uhr wurde die Stimmung etwas fröhlicher. Die romantische Musik wurde zur Tanzmusik, als plötzlich vom anderen Ende der Halle spitze, hysterische Schreie zu hören waren.

Die, die die Ursache der Hysterie nicht erkennen konnten, reckten beunruhigt die Köpfe und unruhiges Gemurmel entstand.

Mit einem Mal brach Chaos in der Halle aus. Schimpansengroße, hässliche Kreaturen sprangen in der Halle herum und griffen die Menschen an und fielen über das Buffet her.

David sprang sofort auf und stellte sich schützend vor seine Familie. „Verschwindet hier! Na los!“, schrie er und sie setzten sich in Bewegung, nur, um, wie viele andere auch, feststellen zu müssen, dass die Ausgänge versperrt waren.

Ängstlich drückten sie sich gegen die Wand. Amanda hielt Ami dicht an sich gepresst, Jake und Jerry hielten sich ängstlich in den Armen und Mike stand vor seiner Familie, bereit sie zu verteidigen vor was auch immer diese Dinger waren.

 

David keuchte vor Erschöpfung und sein Blick blieb für einen Moment an dem am Boden liegenden, reglosen Körper des Dämons hängen, den er erledigt hatte, um die Bakers zu schützen. Auf einmal hörte er merkwürdige knirschende Geräusche. Aufmerksam sah er sich um und blickte schließlich nach oben. Seine Augen weiteten sich erschrocken, als er sah, dass einer der Kronleuchter sich aus seiner Verankerung löste.

„David!“, schrie Ami hinter ihm. Er wandte den Kopf und sah sie an. Es kam ihm alles wie in Zeitlupe vor. Er wandte seinen Kopf erneut, als er eine vertraute Präsenz wahrnahm, die ihn mit voller Wucht traf. Er sah, wie ein Mann auf ihn zugestürmt kam und ihn zur Seite stieß, gerade rechtzeitig, bevor der Kronleuchter ihn zerschmettert hätte.

Das Gefühl als erlebe er alles in Zeitlupe ließ nach, David spürte den harten, schnellen Aufschlag. Er entglitt den Armen seines Retters bei dem Aufprall und blieb einige Schritte von ihm entfernt liegen.

Fluchend setzte er sich auf. Sein Kopf schmerzte. Er sah auf. Sein Retter kniete vor ihm und starrte ihn ungläubig an, überwältigt von seinen Gefühlen.

„Angel!?“, wisperte der jüngere Vampir.

Tränen rannen plötzlich Angels Wangen hinab. „Will?!“, flüsterte er zurück.

Ohne den Blick voneinander abzuwenden, streckte Angel seine Hand aus und Spike ergriff sie. Der ältere Vampir zog seinen Partner auf die Beine. Sie standen dicht voreinander. Angels Lippen bebten, er war unfähig zu sprechen und in seinen dunklen Augen konnte Spike all seine Emotionen lesen, die ihn überwältigten; Erleichterung, Unglauben, Verzweiflung und am klarsten, Liebe.

„Ich dachte, ich hätte dich verloren!“, wisperte Angel und fuhr mit seinen Fingerspitzen zögernd durch Spikes Haar. Es hatte seine Naturfarbe wieder, ein zartes sandfarbenes Blond. Das Platinblond war vollkommen verschwunden und Angel sah sich für einige Momente nicht Spike, sondern Will gegenüber, dem Jungen, dem er vor über hundertzwanzig Jahren begegnet war.

Tränen liefen nun auch Spikes Wangen hinab und ein Schluchzen blieb in seiner Kehle stecken. „Sire!“

Zögernd, als wenn sie ihr Glück nicht fassen konnten, näherten sich ihre Gesichter und sie küssten sich vorsichtig. Als sie jedoch merkten, dass es Wirklichkeit war, dass sie sich wirklich wieder hatten, vergaßen sie ihre Vorsicht. Angel schlang seine Arme fest um den jüngeren Vampir und zog ihn stürmisch an sich. Ihr Kuss war so leidenschaftlich wie damals in ihrer ersten gemeinsamen Nacht und es kam ihnen vor, als wären mehrere hundert Jahre vergangen, seit sie sich das letzte Mal berührt hatten und nicht bloß sieben Monate.

Die beiden Vampire vergaßen alles um sich herum, als sie diesen leidenschaftlichen Kuss miteinander teilten. Es störte sie nicht, dass um sie herum Menschen hysterisch schrien oder die Dämonen die Turnhalle auseinander nahmen oder das Wesley, Cordelia, Gunn und Fred die Dämonen bekämpften. All das zählte nicht. Es zählte nur, dass sie sich wiederhatten.

Cordelia bahnte sich zusammen mit Fred einen Weg durch umgestürzte Tische und Pflanzen. „Angel, du bist besser sehr beschäftigt, Mister, anstatt uns zu helfen, sonst…“ Das Wort blieb ihr im Halse stecken, als sie ihren Boss sah und… Spike.

Tränen traten in ihre Augen. Sie konnte es nicht fassen.

Fred sah Cordelias geschockten Gesichtsausdruck und folgte ihrem Blick. Sie schrie leise auf, als sie Spike erblickte.

„Was ist denn mit euch los? Was guckt ihr denn so?“, fragte Gunn, als er und Wesley mit grünem Blut beschmierten Waffen neben den beiden Frauen auftauchten. 

„Seht nur!“, hauchte Fred und die beiden Männer folgten ihrer Aufforderung. Wenn sie nicht starr vor Schock gewesen wären, hätten sie ihre Waffen fallen lassen, aber sie lagen fest in ihren Händen, ihre Finger fest darum verkrampft. 

„Das ist doch“, keuchte Gunn.

„Ein Wunder“, beendete Wesley den Satz und die vier Freunde beobachteten mit unendlicher Erleichterung und Freude die beiden Vampire, die endlich wieder vereint waren, obwohl niemand mehr Hoffnung gehabt hatte, dass es jemals zu einem solchen Wunder kommen würde.

Nur widerwillig löste Angel sich wieder von Spike. Er sah ihn lange und zärtlich an.

„Spike!“, rief Fred und die beiden Vampire wandten sich ihr und den anderen zu.

Die junge Frau warf sich dem jüngeren Vampir schluchzend in die Arme. „Ein Glück, du lebst!“, flüsterte sie unter Tränen.

Auch die anderen Angestellten von  _ Angel Investigations _ scharten sich um den Vampir und umarmten ihn glücklich.

Zögernd warf Spike dann einen Blick an den anderen vorbei auf die Familie Baker, um sich von ihrer Sicherheit zu überzeugen. Doch er wich ihren Blicken aus und drehte den Kopf in die andere Richtung, um sich ein Bild der Situation zu machen.

Er fühlte Angels Hand auf seiner Schulter und er hob den Blick, um seinem Sire in die Augen sehen zu können.

„Komm schon. Wir könnten ein wenig Hilfe gebrauchen.“

Spike erwiderte Angels hoffnungsvolles Lächeln mit einem verschlagenen Grinsen und nahm das Schwert entgegen, welches Gunn ihm hinhielt. Er nickte. „Na dann mal los.“

Mit dem Schwert fest in der Hand setzte er sich in Bewegung. Doch dann blieb er stehen und warf einen Blick über seine Schulter. Er grinste abermals. „Leute, das schaffen Angel und ich auch allein.“

Die anderen nickten grinsend.

Angel und Spike begannen, die Dämonen einzukreisen. Mit graziösen und kraftvollen Schlägen brachten sie die kleinen Monster zur Strecke. Sie kämpften wie ein Wesen, die Bewegungen des Einen perfekt auf die des Anderen abgestimmt, als hätten sie ihr ganzes Leben lang zusammen gekämpft.

 

Zehn Minuten später kehrten die beiden Vampire von der Tanzfläche wieder zurück, völlig außer Atem, von Schrammen und grünem Blut übersät und mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht.

Spike schwang das Schwert über seine Schulter. „Jetzt weiß ich, was mir gefehlt hat“, grinste er.

„Ich will ja wohl hoffen, dass dir noch was anderes gefehlt hat, Junge!“, grummelte Angel neben ihm und Spike lächelte verschmitzt.

Sein Blick fiel erneut auf die Familie, die ihm in den letzten Monaten so ans Herz gewachsen war, als Angel seinen Arm um seine Taille legte und ihn an sich zog. Er wollte gerade zu ihnen und ihnen einiges erklären, als ein heftiger Knall die Luft erzittern ließ. Alle fuhren herum und sahen Angels schwarzes Auto halb in einem der versperrten Eingänge stehen. Die eingeschlossenen Menschen drängten sofort nach draußen, wo sie sich in Sicherheit glaubten.

Aus dem Auto stieg Lorne und sah sich zufrieden um. Doch als der grünhäutige Dämon all die Dämonenleichen sah, verzog er das Gesicht.

„Wieso ihr mich auf diesen Trip geschleppt habt, ist mir wirklich unverständl…“ Seine sattgrüne Hautfarbe wechselte augenblicklich zu einem helleren Grün, als er Spike sah. Ungläubig stürmte er in seinem grellgelben Seidenanzug auf den blonden Vampir zu. Er zog ihn stürmisch in seine Umarmung ohne auf das grüne Blut zu achten, das an Spike klebte und nun seinen Anzug ruinierte. „Was für eine Überraschung!“, rief er aus. Dann hielt er den Vampir von sich weg. „Lass dich ansehen, Herzchen! Gefällt mir mit den Haaren!“ Er zupfte sanft an ein paar blonden Locken des Vampirs.

Dieser schmunzelte trocken. „Ich freu mich auch dich wiederzusehen, Lorne.“

Lorne lächelte. „Ich hatte mich schon beinah damit abgefunden, meinen absolut göttlichen Publikumsmagneten zu verlieren. Eine Ewigkeit hätte ich es ohne deine Stimme nicht ausgehalten, Goldkehlchen. Eine Karaokebar ohne einen anbetungswürdigen Sänger ist einfach nichts!“

Lorne nahm sich allerdings etwas zurück, als er den etwas besitzergreifenden Blick Angels auffing, auch wenn die dunklen Augen des Vampirs amüsiert blitzten.

„David!“ Ami quetschte sich durch die Fremden hindurch zu ihrem Vampir. Sie sah verwirrt zu ihm auf. „Was ist hier los?“

Er sah zerknirscht auf sie herab. Er wollte ihnen nicht sagen, dass er sein Gedächtnis wiederhatte, denn das bedeutete, dass er sie verlassen musste.

Er nahm Ami auf den Arm und trat vor die Bakers. Er spürte Angel an seiner Seite, was ihm die Kraft gab, dies hinter sich zu bringen.

„Nun ja… Das hier ist Angel.“ Er sah seinen Geliebten kurz an und dann wieder die Familie. „Ich… Ich weiß jetzt wieder wer ich bin und wo ich hingehöre.“

Er sah in ihre Gesichter und sah dort Freude, jedoch auch Bedauern, da ihnen anscheinend auch bewusst geworden war, dass dies Abschied bedeutete.

„Und, mein Name ist Spike.“

„Spike? Was ist das denn für’n Name“, fragte Jake leicht belustigt.

Der Vampir blies gespielt empört die Backen auf. „Hey! Es gab mal ne Zeit, da sind die Leute vor meinem Namen erzittert.“

Amanda trat vor und lächelte Spike zögernd an. Dann sah sie seine Freunde an. „Ich finde, dass dieser Ort ein wenig unpassend ist, um ein Wiedersehen zu feiern. Bitte, kommt doch alle mit zu uns. Ich denke, wir haben uns eine Menge zu sagen.“

 

In dieser Nacht lag Spike zum ersten Mal seit Monaten in völligem Frieden in seinem Bett, in Angels Armen.

Ihre Körper waren eng aneinander gepresst, sodass es ihnen die Luft abgeschnürt hätte, müssten sie atmen.

Beide konnten es immer noch nicht ganz glauben, dass sie sich wiederhatten.

„Es ist doch unfassbar, dass ihr ausgerechnet hierher gekommen seid“, sagte Spike leise.

Angel nickte. „Diese Viecher waren wie Wanderheuschrecken. Wir haben sie bis hierher verfolgt.“ Ein trockenes Lachen entwich Angels Kehle. „Ich wollte erst nicht mit. Ich wollte gar nichts mehr. Wesley hat  _ Angel Investigations _ geführt, seit du... weg warst. Ich war keine große Hilfe und doch… haben wir es diesen Dämonen zu verdanken, dass ich dich wieder hab.“

Spike lächelte. „Ich hab die ganze Zeit gewusst, dass es jemanden gab. Ich habe mich immer an deinen Brief geklammert in der Hoffnung, dass mir doch noch ein Licht aufgeht.“

Angel legte seine Finger sanft unter Spikes Kinn und hob es an, damit er dem jüngeren Vampir in die Augen sehen konnte. Schierer Unglauben stand in Angels Gesicht geschrieben. „Du meinst… diesen Zettel, den ich dir in deine Tasche gesteckt hab?“

Spike nickte und legte den Kopf schief. „Wag es ja nie wieder nur mit A zu unterschreiben! Hätte da Angel gestanden, hätte ich mich vielleicht früher erinnert!“, tadelte Spike seinen Erzeuger grinsend.

Dieser sah niedergeschlagen zur Seite. „Es tut mir leid. Hätte ich dich niemals gehen lassen dürfen.“

Spike legte seine Hand zärtlich an Angels Wage und drehte seinen Kopf zu sich. „Idiot, es war nicht deine Schuld. Niemand konnte was dafür… Außer vielleicht die Mächte der Ewigkeit, die Cordelia ruhig ne Vision hätten schicken können. Aber… So merkwürdig es auch klingt, ich bereue es nicht. Ich habe so viele wunderbare Menschen kennengelernt…“ Spike reckte den Hals und küsste seinen Geliebten zärtlich. „Es ist vorbei. Wir werden uns nie wieder trennen.“

Angel zog Spike fester in seine Umarmung.

„Sire?“

„Hm?“

„Können wir… Ich meine, bevor wir nach Hause fahren, ich… Ich muss nach Philadelphia.“

Angel sah Spike verwundert an. „Nach Philadelphia? Was willst du denn da?“

Spike biss sich nervös auf die Unterlippe. „Nun ja ich… Ich hab im Zug eine junge Frau kennen gelernt. Ich möchte ihre Familie besuchen und ihnen sagen, was sie mir gesagt hat. Vielleicht ist es auch ein Trost für sie, wenn sie wissen, wie sie gestorben ist. Dass sie nicht leiden musste.“

Lange sah Angel Spike an. Dann lächelte er liebevoll und küsste ihn zärtlich auf die Stirn. „Du hast so ein gutes Herz, William“, wisperte er.

„Lass es bloß keinen erfahren“, murrte Spike schmunzelnd. „Sonst ist mein Ruf dahin.“

Angel fiel in sein amüsiertes, leises Lachen mit ein, doch dann schwiegen die beiden Vampire für eine Zeit lang, zufrieden, sich einfach nur im Arm zu halten.

Nach langem Schweigen rutschte Spike jedoch ein wenig höher, sodass sein Gesicht ganz nah an Angels war. Er sah in seine dunklen Augen. „Bitte Sire, ich brauche dich. Ich kann nicht mehr warten. Es ist zu lange her.“

Angel sah in die flehenden blauen Augen seines Geliebten und er verspürte das gleiche Verlangen, dass er auch in Spike spürte.

Er küsste ihn leidenschaftlich und zog ihn in seine Arme.

 

Am nächsten Abend war die Zeit des Abschieds gekommen. Alle waren tieftraurig, David, beziehungsweise Spike gehen lassen zu müssen, doch sie waren andererseits auch unendlich froh, dass er sein Gedächtnis wiederhatte. Zu wissen, dass er in LA Familie und Freunde hatte, genügte ihnen und machte den Abschiedsschmerz nicht ganz so schlimm.

„Du kommst uns doch mal besuchen, oder?“ fragte Sarah schüchtern. 

Spike nickte. „Natürlich. Ohne euch… Ich weiß nicht, was aus mir geworden wäre, hättet ihr euch nicht um mich gekümmert.“

Lächelnd umarmte sie ihn.

Über Spikes Schulter warf Sarah einen kurzen, schmunzelnden Blick auf Angel.  _ Nein, mit ihm kann ich wirklich nicht mithalten. _

„Na dann, wir werden dich alle hier vermissen“, sagte Amanda und sprach somit für alle. „Wir wünschen dir alle viel Glück.“

„Danke.“ 

Angel trat nun an Spikes Seite. „Ich muss mich bei euch allen bedanken. Ich werde nie wieder gut machen können, was ihr für ihn getan habt…“

„Ist schon gut, Angel“, erwiderte Mike und lächelte den Vampir freundschaftlich an.

Das Erwachsenengespräch ignorierend, warf Ami warf dem blonden Vampir schluchzend in die Arme und wollte ihn nicht gehen lassen.

Spike drückte sie fest an sich und strich ihr über den Rücken. „Shh. Ich komm doch wieder. Nicht so bald vielleicht, aber wie werden uns wiedersehen, Ami. Das verspreche ich dir“

Das kleine Mädchen nickte zögernd und ließ Spike los.

Bevor die Leute von  _ Angel Investigations _ ins Auto stiegen, drehte Spike sich noch einmal um.

„Ach Jake! Du wolltest doch wissen, ob ein Vampir ein Haus nur betreten kann, wenn er hereingebeten wird.“

Jake nickte.

„Es stimmt. Wir können nur durch Aufforderung herein.“

Jake grinste. „Wir sehen uns. Und danke für alles!“ Er nahm Jerrys Hand fest in seine, der neben ihm stand.

„Macht’s gut!“ 

Spike stieg ins Auto und sah zurück, bis er die Familie, die ihm für so lange Zeit geholfen und ihn geliebt hatte, nicht mehr sehen konnte.

Er kuschelte sich an Angel. Ausnahmsweise durfte Wesley fahren, damit die beiden Vampire hinten auf der Rückbank zusammensitzen konnten.

„Nach Philadelphia also?“, fragte Wesley ein wenig gequält.

Spike nickte grinsend. „Klar doch.“

„Könnt ihr uns nicht erst in LA absetzen?“, maulte Cordelia. „Zu viert auf der Rückbank ist es doch ein wenig eng.“

„Na komm schon. Lorne ist doch schon mit dem Zug zurück gefahren“, versuchte Fred die aufgebrachte Brünette zu beruhigen.

„Dann setzt uns wenigstens in New York bei Buffy ab!“, verlangte sie und Angel nickte.

„Na schön. Das liegt ja auch auf dem Weg. Es gibt wirklich keinen Grund dafür, dass wir alle fahren müssen.“

 

Wesley begleitete die beiden Vampire nach Philadelphia.

Mittels der Opferlisten des Zugunglücks hatten sie sich die Adresse von Susans Familie besorgt, ehe sie New York verlassen hatten (allerdings eher dank Freds Hackertalent, da die Adressen auf diesen Listen natürlich gesperrt waren).

Ein wenig nervös beäugte Spike das große Haus am Rande Philadelphias, welches sie kurz nach Sonnenuntergang erreichten.

„Du musst das nicht tun“, hörte er Angel leise sagen.

„Ich will aber“, konterte er stur und stieg aus. Angel ging mit ihm, wofür Spike ihm dankbar war.

Sie gingen durch den hübsch zurechtgemachten Vorgarten und zur Haustür.

Noch immer nervös klingelte Spike.

Nach einigen Augenblicken öffnete eine Frau etwa Mitte vierzig die Tür. Spike sah sofort die Ähnlichkeit mit Susan.

„Mrs. Wells?“, fragte er zögernd. 

Die Frau nickte. „Ja?!“

Er warf einen kurzen Blick zur Seite auf Angel, dann nahm er allen Mut zusammen. „Mein Name ist William Gray. Ich war mit ihrer Tochter zusammen in dem Zug damals…“

Beide Vampire sahen, wie alle Farbe aus dem Gesicht der Frau wich. Sie trat zur Seite. „Kommen Sie doch bitte herein“, sagte sie leise.

Sie führte sie ins Wohnzimmer, wo ein Mann und eine junge Frau mit einem Baby saßen, zweifelsohne Susans Vater und ihre Schwester.

„Liebes, was ist denn passiert?“, fragte Susans Vater besorgt, als er das bleiche Gesicht seiner Frau sah. 

Sie setzte sich auf die Couch und bedeutete den beiden Vampiren, sich ebenfalls zu setzen.

„Das... Das ist William Gray. Er war mit unserer Susan bei dem Unglück zusammen…“

Mr. Wells Blick fiel sofort auf Spike, warf dann einen kurzen Blick auf Angel, der sich etwas im Hintergrund hielt und dann wieder auf Spike.

Tränen traten in die Augen von Susans Schwester… Libby, wie Spike sich zu erinnern glaubte.

„Ich… Ich bin nur gekommen um Ihnen zu sagen, was sie mir kurz vor ihrem Tod gesagt hat“, begann Spike zögernd. Er schluckte. „Sie hat mir von Ihrem Streit erzählt und sie sagte, dass sie sich unbedingt wieder mit Ihnen versöhnen wollte, sobald sie hier wäre.“ Spike sah Susans Vater an. Auch er hatte Tränen in den Augen.

„Sie hatte sich schon so sehr darauf gefreut, das Baby zu sehen und auch wieder zuhause zu sein…“

Mrs. Wells ergriff weinend die Hand ihres Mannes, der sie fest drückte. Spike empfand tiefstes Mitleid mit diesen Leuten und ihm wurde jetzt erst bewusst, wie viel Glück er doch gehabt hatte.

„Ich weiß, es ist vielleicht kein Trost für sie, aber ich war dabei als sie starb. Sie… Sie war sofort tot. Sie hatte keine Schmerzen…“

Ein Ausdruck der Erleichterung legte sich über die Züge der Familie.

Mrs. Wells lächelte unter Tränen. „Sie wissen gar nicht, welch einen Gefallen Sie uns damit getan haben, hierher zu kommen. Die Vorstellung, dass Sie leiden musste, war schrecklich. Wir danken Ihnen.“

Spike nickte und sah Angel an. „Wir sollten wieder gehen.“ Die beiden Vampire standen auf. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht früher kommen konnte, aber ich hatte mein Gedächtnis verloren…“

Mr. Wells nickte. Er und seine Frau standen ebenfalls auf. Sie schüttelten Spikes Hand. Bevor die beiden Vampire das Haus verließen, hielt Mrs. Wells sie noch auf. „Wenn Sie… Vielleicht möchten Sie ihr Grab besuchen? Der Friedhof ist keine zehn Minuten von hier…“

Spike lächelte. „Danke…“

„Nein, wir haben zu danken… Viel Glück, Mr. Gray“, sagte Mr. Wells.

„Ihnen auch.“

Die beiden Vampire stiegen wieder ins Auto.

„Ich finde, wir sollten zum Friedhof fahren“, sagte Angel und Spike nickte stumm. Er kuschelte sich eng an Angel und ließ ihn nicht wieder los, bis sie den Friedhof erreicht hatten.

Diesmal ging Spike alleine.

Er musste nicht lange suchen, da hatte er ihr Grab gefunden. Ein weißer Marmorstein auf dem stand:  _ Susan Wells, 16. 08. 1972 – 02. 01. 2003, geliebte Tochter und Schwester. _

Spike kniete sich vor das Grab. Er hasste Gräber. In den Gräbern, an denen er bis jetzt gestanden hatte, lagen Menschen, die er liebte. Joyce, Buffy für eine Zeitlang, Tara und jetzt Susan. Er hatte die junge Frau nur wenige Stunden gekannt und trotzdem fühlte er sich ihr verbunden.

„Hey Susan. Erinnerst du dich noch an mich?“, fragte er leise. „Ich bin’s, Spike. Ich war eben bei deinen Eltern und deiner Schwester. Deine Nichte ist ein süßes Baby. Du wärst stolz auf sie gewesen… Ich hab deinem Vater gesagt, dass es dir leid tut wegen des Streits. Sie vermissen dich alle so furchtbar.“ Zärtlich strich Spike mit seinen Fingern über den weißen Marmor. „Sorry, dass ich nicht früher kommen konnte. Wurde ein bisschen aufgehalten, weißt du…“

 

Angel lehnte am Auto, als Spike zurückkam und Wesley saß am Steuer.

Spike lehnte sich gegen Angel und küsste ihn zärtlich.

„Du wirst es nicht glauben, aber auf dem Rückweg stellt sich mir doch einfach so ein Grünschnabel von Frischling in den Weg! Der war grade erst aus seinem Grab gekrochen und wollte _mir_ sagen, was ich zu tun hab. Ts!“

Angel lächelte. „Wir haben zuhause genug zu tun. Da kannst du dich austoben.“

Spike grinste. „Ich werd mich noch auf ne ganz andere Weise austoben, mein Lieber.“

Angel errötete leicht und Spike lachte spöttisch, als er ins Auto stieg. „Einige Dinge werden sich wohl nie ändern.“

„Können wir jetzt endlich nach Hause fahren?“, fragte Wesley leicht genervt.

„Jepp, können wir“, erwiderte Spike. „Kann’s gar nicht erwarten. Wer passt überhaupt aufs Hotel auf?“

„Wir haben einen Schutzzauber drumgelegt“, erklärte Angel.

Spike zog seine Augenbrauen hoch. „Na, das will ich aber auch mal hoffen. Ich will keine unangenehmen Überraschungen erleben, die mich von Wichtigerem abhalten.“

Angel grinste leicht. Dann zog er Spike an sich. „Lass uns nach Hause fahren, Will.“

„Ja.“

**Ende**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ich weiß schon gar nicht mehr, wie alt diese Story ist. Uralt zumindest und sie dümpelt schon ewig auf meinem PC rum. Auch, wenn sie trotz einer kleinen Frischzellenkur noch immer furchtbar sentimental ist (als Teenie schien ich noch mehr oder weniger sarkasmusresistent, aber dafür hoffnungslos sentimental zu sein), wollte ich die Story trotzdem nicht im Nirvana verschwinden lassen.


End file.
